How the Fox caught the Bat
by LAVISHASSASSIN
Summary: Emotions run deep and lies make holes in trust, but there's always the next guy. John comes to the realization with the help of Shayera , that he does in fact still love her, but where does this leave Mari? *OOC Ninth Chapter is finally up!
1. And It begins

How the Fox caught the Bat

"I was caught in a love triangle with one dead side."  
― **John Green** , **Looking for Alaska**

 **Synopsis:**

After the league returns from the future, John Stewart unveils a heart shattering revelation to his past lover; him and Shayera have a son, but he will not be the puppet of destiny. John is both stubborn and determined to write his own fate, so he chooses to stay with Mari McCabe. When John tells Shayera, she is filled with both thrill and outrage because the man she loves, chooses another over her and is the murderer of her only son. But Shayera refuses to give up and she proceeds to pursue John, in the hopes of rekindling what they once had. But … Where does this leave Mari?

 **Main Cast:**

*Mari McCabe, Model, Vixen

*John Stewart, Ex-Marine, Green Lantern (Mari's current Beau)

*Shayera Hol, Ex- Thanagarian Scout, Hawkgirl (John's ex)

*Bruce Wayne, Billionaire Playboy, Batman

 **Supporting Cast:**

*Clark Kent, Journalist, Superman

*Wally West, pending, The Flash

*Diana Prince, Princess, Wonder Woman

* J'onn J'onzz, idk, The Martian Manhunter

~~~Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all the property of DC Comics and their writers.

And "IT" begins

 **The Watch Tower…**

Mari is waiting for John in the cafeteria…

" _I cannot believe this,"_ Mari thought to herself while she waits for John once again. She looks up from the table, channeling eagle vision in the hopes of spotting him. _"Nope, I don't see him anywhere,"_ she says quietly to herself as she begins to get up from the table. This would be the fourth time John was "too busy" or just plain forgot about their lunch date. Mari was fed up, both her heart and her pride were hurt… Sighs, _"… Whatever,"_ she makes her way towards and out of the exit. Heading to her room just down the hall.

" _This is the fourth goddamn time he has done this. He better have a good excuse for not showing up,"_ Mari shouts to herself while she sits by the window in her room.

" _What could be more important than us?"_ Mari struggles to understand Johns' reasons for abandoning her. Though she has noticed after a mission the league had involving the future, he has been distant, but he reassures her constantly that nothing is wrong. Mari has her doubts, but she still loves John and believes he will her tell when he is ready.

" _Mari… Are you there?"_ John buzzes the intercom to Mari's door.

" _It's open."_ Mari says in a voice of disappointment and slight disgust.

John walks in the room to find a very sad and disappointed Mari.

" _Mari, look I am sorry … the tim...e just…"_ John attempts to layout an excuse for his absence, but Mari cuts him off before he can.

" _Let me guess, the league needed you… Oh wait! You were abducted by aliens …"_ Mari fiercely argues with him as she stands to her feet and begins walking towards him.

" _Mari, don't be like that … I'll make it up to you,"_ John reassures Mari as he reaches to for her hands with the intension of holding them.

" _Don't be like what?"_ Mari snatches her hands away, placing them tightly behind her back.

The atmosphere surrounding the two in this moment feels with the emotions of hurt, hatred, and love; as John notices Mari's body language. But John is stubborn and continues to grab for her.

" _Come here Mari, Please… I don't want to fight. It has been a long day and I would just like for us to sit down for lunch like we planned to,"_ John says to Mari in soft seductive tone as he walks slowly towards her, all while convincing her to lend him her hands.

Mari is calm now, though she feels naïve. She lets him pacify her.

" _Mari, you know I love you, right?"_ John pulls her closer to him in an aggressive, but gently way.

" _Go on,"_ Mari eases up replying with a smirk.

" _I know I haven't been the most reliable boyfriend these past months, but things just have been crazy. And yea … yea I know that is not a good excuse to ignore you, the person I claim to love. But these past events brought back a ton of hurt from the past. In the fu…,"_ John stops himself realizing that what he would say next could possibly hurt her.

" _In the fu?"_ Mari looks at John in confusion.

" _Nothing, forget it, just know that it is over and I will put all my efforts into making up lost time with you,"_ John tells Mari softly as he leans in for a kiss.

Mari, still confused accepts the kiss, but she does not commit to it right away. Instead of melting in her lovers' embrace, she continues to try and piece together what he was trying to tell her. _"Stop it Mari,"_ she says to herself and she begins to let Johns' lips drawn her in for a brief moment of ecstasy. John hand begins to wonder and as things began to heat up …footsteps stop just in the entrance of the door.

Lips separate and eyes wonder to the door to find a winged woman with the facial expression of … shock and a hint of embarrassment.

" _Shayera …?!"_ John looks at his ex – lover with confusion, embarrassment, and slight disgust for invading their privacy.

But Mari sees something different on his face. She sees want… _"What the hell is it,"_ Mari lets both frustration and jealously wash away her calm and graceful demeanor.

" _Mari, don't be like that,"_ John corrects her tone not realizing his is adding onto Mari's suspicion between the two.

" _I didn't mean to interrupt, but I need to talk to you John,"_ Shayera says firmly.

Mari walks back to the window and takes a seat. She lets out a sigh as she lets her body drop into the soft cushion of the window side seat. She looks out the window before giving her attention back to her boyfriend and his ex – lover.

Mari chuckles … _"Wow…,"_ She shakes her head at the thought of John scolding her.

" _Mari please … Not now,"_ John says in a calm tone as he gives his attention to Shayera.

" _Shayera, what is it?"_ John askes in a curious manner.

" _Can we talk somewhere in private?"_ Shayera motions for John and her to leave.

John looks at Mari for approval. _"Go ahead,"_ Mari tells him in an annoyed tone.

 **John and Shayera leave the room…**

Mari is overcome with sadness and a tear trails from her light brown eyes as she sits alone in her room wondering. What has her relationship with John come to and why does she have a feeling Shayera has something to do with the sudden downfall of John's affection towards her. She could not put her finger towards it, but she knew something wasn't right between them and as she waits by the window seat an answer reveals itself to her. _"Future,"_ Mari said to herself … John was attempting to tell her about what happened in the future, but what?

 **In the Meeting room…**

John feels bad, not only has he stood up Mari, but he also left her on her own so that he could leave with his ex. But, he was curious to what Shayera wanted. The two walk through the halls of the league tower ending up in the meeting room. Why the meeting room?

" _Privacy, like always no one is here,"_ Shayera says to John answering the look of confusion he had on his face.

Shayera motions for him to have a seat, so he did and she follows swiftly. Shayera sighs before she sits down. She looks at John nervously and begins to fidget with her fingers. Shayera had been bringing herself to the courage to ask him this question for a while, but now as she sits here, her clear thoughts become cloudy as her eyes drift away in the green eyes of John. Her words are lost, tangled in the taste buds of her tongue.

" _What is it Shayera?"_

" _I brought you here to ask you a very important question and be honest with me, John."_

" _Ok, I will. Go on, please."_

" _This may sound silly, but I have notice you have been advoiding me after the mission were the league went to the future. I unfortunately wasn't there, but I want to ask you what happened on that trip to make yourself distant yourself away from me?"_

" _Shayera, why does it matter if I avoid you? We are no longer together and I am with Mari now,"_ John becomes defensive because he does not want to answer her question.

" _It matters because we work together and the tension is making our workplace uncomfortable. So … spare me the crap and tell me what happened on that mission John?"_

John decides to get up and attempts to leave, but Shayera stands in his way.

" _John! Tell me what happened? Please, just tell me and I will leave you alone…if it's that bad,"_ she begs him fiercely.

" _Fine …"_ John finally gives in.

" _In the future we have a son together…"_

" _John! That's wonderful, this means you and I ca…."_ Shayera is cut off by John.

" _This means that I will be staying with Mari, the women I love."_

" _But John, it's destiny for us to be together and have a son."_

" _I refuse to be controller by destiny, I want to make my own fate and it will be with Mari."_

" _Do you realize you are taking away my option to have a son? It's like murder! How can you see the person we created together and look me in the eyes, the mother of your unborn son and tell me you don't wanna?"_

" _I made up my mind … I am staying with…"_

" _Mari, I get it, but if you were so set on your relationship with her why did you have to give this little bump in the road such thought? You still love me, don't you? Admit it, you scream your love for Mari from the heavens, but deep down inside and when your alone in thought you are thinking about me … Not her because you are in love with me and settling for her."_

John looks at the now flushed face of Shayera realizing it was a mistake to tell her. He wore the look of shame all over him and she could see it… By the expression his face gave way to, he knew that she knew she was right. But Mari does not deserve this, so he tries again to leave. But she stops him with a kiss. John wants to pull away, yet he doesn't. He secretly dreamed of this moment, the moment him and her would share a kiss again.

Seems like hours had passed, but here he was still lost in the woes of forbidden love and cheap thrill as he emotional cheats on the woman he claims to love and jeopardize the birth of his unborn son for. Emotions run deep and he forgets where they are, how open the room really was. Just as john gets a grip on reality and how wrong the current situation was…the door flings open.

The mood is shot by the bat. Shayera removes her lips from his and stares at the man in black as the expression of embarrassment consumes her face.

" _Bruce! We were just talking … mostly,"_ Shayera says after she fixes her mouth and moves away from John.

" _Listen, you didn't see anything that went on here just now, Ok?"_ John tells Bruce is a defensive tone.

" _I told you, I don't care about what you do in your private lives as long as it does not put the league in jeopardy,"_ Bruce begins walking towards the mischievously behaving two.

Out of shear embarrassment, Shayera quickly excuses herself from the room leaving John and Bruce together alone in an awkward silence. John proceeds to walk out too, but Bruce stops in front of him. What does he want?

" _But, as your friend … I would have to ask you to think about what you were doing. What about Mari? How will she react when she finds out?"_

" _If she finds out."_

" _Don't tell me you plan on hiding this from her."_

" _It was a mistake, I got caught up in old emotions and well … it just happened. A mistake nothing more and nothing less. She doesn't need to know, so I won't tell her and neither will you."_

" _And if I decide to tell Mari? What will you do then John?"_

" _You won't tell her,"_ John replies as he makes his way out of the door.

" _Why won't I, John?"_ Bruce asks him out of curiosity

" _Because it would make you a hypocrite."_

 **John leaves the room…**

Bruce glares at the man disappears behind the closing the door. Bruce felt sorry for Mari, no one ever deserves to be lied to especially about things dealing with emotions. Bruce stood in the room alone lost in thought until a ring became present in his ear. He answered and it was Alfred.

" _Master Bruce, don't forget you have a charity event attend at 8:00 pm."_

" _Thanks Alfred, I am on my way,"_ Bruce hangs up the phone while swiftly making his way to exit of the watchtower.

 **To be continued …**


	2. Scandalous

**Scandalous**

 **The Charity…**

The place was packed filled with investors here to take a look at the fashion line made in support of the charity. The women were beautiful and the wine was cheap, but surprisingly, Bruce was enjoying himself. He watches the women while he chuckles at the cheap jokes of the host, but then he notices Mari and he can't help but notice the expression on her face. Could it be that John had told her about what happened between him and Shayera in the meeting room? Or was she just tired? Either way he'd like to forget what he saw in the meeting room today. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her.

" _She looks miserable, doesn't she?"_ The host of the charity answers Bruce's expression.

" _She does,"_ Bruce answers the man while he makes his way backstage.

" _Hurry up girls, buyers are waiting to see what they have paid for!"_ The woman in charge of the models yelled.

Bruce slowly makes his way through the chaos found backstage. Until he came to a door with the name _Mari_ on it. He opens it slowly only to reveal a tipsy Vixen. He walks to her in a smooth way.

" _Mari, are you ok?"_ Bruce askes has he remove the now empty bottle of vodka from Mari's grasp.

She looks at him and is hesitant to tell him exactly what's wrong. Who wants to hear about relationship issues anyway…?

" _Jusst…tired Bruce, that's all,"_ her words slur slightly.

" _Of what?"_

" _Life … job …"_

" _John? Did he tell you?"_

Suddenly, Mari was more sober than tipsy

" _Tell me what Bruce?"_

" _Nothing …forget I said anything."_

" _Great! Now even you are hiding things from me."_ She looks away in disappointment.

" _No, I am not, but it's just, you're a beautiful woman and I just hate to see you upset …."_

Bruce pauses when he realizes what he just said.

" _Go on,"_ Mari plays on his last comment.

" _That was inappropriate of me, you're with John."_

" _Are you sure? Because I'm not."_

Bruce looks that Mari, confused by the question. They must be having relationship issues he thought to himself. But it has nothing to do with him, yet he still hates to see her like this. But what to do?

" _How about we get out of here,"_ he motions for him and her to leave.

" _Ok…,"_ Mari gets herself together and sways out the door with Bruce following shortly behind.

The pair make their way cautiously, making sure not to be seen, after all, he was rich and she was a well-known model, it was bound to make news, but that could not happen. She was taken and he did not want to start rumors.

They made it to the valet without being seen…

 **In route to the Unknown…**

The car arrives and what a nice car it was, Mari thought to herself.

" _Nice Benz,"_ she says to Bruce as she gets into the lavish vehicle.

The seat was soft and the car drove nice, but it also helps that Bruce is a wonderful driver. He made soft stops, smooth turns, and kept at a nice pace.

" _Where are we going?"_ Mari asks Bruce just before she glazes through the side view window.

Bruce smirks before he responds.

" _We're here,"_ He puts the car in park before motioning her to look out the window.

He had brought her to a cute little café called _Bayle_. The building décor that surrounds the café was breathtaking and the moonlight atmosphere just adds on to its simplex beauty.

" _This is beautiful Bruce. How did you find out about it?"_ Mari asks as they make their way to the entrance.

" _I own it. I brought you here to get your opinion on something,"_ Bruce makes way for her by opening the door and showing her over to a table, just around the corner.

The pair sat down, Bruce holding the chair out for Mari. In no time, the waiter comes and takes their order.

" _What will you two be having tonight?"_ The waiter gets his pen and paper ready.

" _Surprise us,"_ Bruce hands the menu to the waiter before he shuffles off.

After he orders, Bruce couldn't help but notice Mari's sad expression had reappeared. She just sat there miserable, though she was dressed in the most beautiful attire and she looks good herself, she still looks as though, her whole world had crumbled around her. Bruce began to study every aspect of Mari, her hair, facial features, the dress, her breast… Oops…

Mari begins to adjust herself when she catches his eyes wonder.

" _Looking for something,"_ she says to him in a sassy voice.

" _Just admiring the dress. The craftsmanship is astounding,"_ Bruce replies smoothly as he draws his attention back to her face.

" _Oh …."_ Mari looks away and stares at the décor.

" _Mari … Is everything ok?"_

Mari returns her attention back to Bruce.

" _Yea, why wouldn't it be?"_

" _Because tonight, onstage … you looked pretty sad. And that's not like you."_

" _You're concerned?"_

" _Yes, because you are a valued member on the league and we can't have you distracted."_

The food had finally arrived.

" _Wine?"_

" _Yes please."_

" _Sure."_

The waiter pours the pair a glass of wine. Mari begins to drink as Bruce cuts his steak.

" _You're not going to eat first?"_

Bruce looks at Mari in confusion as she downs the freshly poured glass of wine. After the glass was empty, Mari smirks at his comment just before she puts the glass down and begins to cut her steak, but she still doesn't eat. Instead she sits there, lost in thought.

" _Mari … Maybe we should…."_

She cuts him off before he can finish his statement.

" _What happened to John and the league on the mission to the future?"_

" _Well…He has … I feel like this is a question that would be better answered by John himself."_

Bruce puts down his fork and knife, wiping the corners of his mouth just before reaching for the glass of wine. Mari becomes tense.

" _He wouldn't tell me…My own boyfriend is refusing to tell me about the silly details of a mission. Crazy huh?"_

Bruce now had a better understanding of why she looks so miserable tonight and he didn't blame her. He would be furious if one of the members refused to tell him the details of a mission especially if they were emotional involved. But this means that John is not only a liar, but a cheater too. Bruce could not fathom how a man who is constantly speaking of honor while looking for it in others …does not have any honor within himself.

While Bruce was deep in thought Mari had finished four more glasses of wine. She was drunk.

" _Mari, if you are unhappy with him, you should leave, not drink yourself to death,"_ Bruce tells her has he snatches the wine bottle from her hand in mid – pour.

Mari looks at him in disbelief. Not just because he took the bottle away, but because of the advice he just gave her. Batman, giving her relationship advice. The thought made her laugh out loud.

" _What's so funny?"_ Bruce asks her out of pure amusement and curiosity.

" _You're full of surprises Bruce, has anyone told you that?"_ Mari asks him as she beginnings to get herself together with the intent to leave.

" _Thanks for the meal it was wonderful and the place is to die for. I honestly, had a great time and that's something I needed for far too long."_

She takes out her cellphone with the intentions of calling for a cab. While Bruce's car was nice, she couldn't shake the feeling of awkwardness. She had a boyfriend and though he wasn't acting like one these days, she was still with someone and this could easily be mistaken as a date. Unfortunately, she would never make the call because,

" _Shit, my cell is dead …Mind if I borrow yours?"_

" _It's in the car,"_ Bruce fixes himself just before standing up.

" _If you want, I can just take you home myself,"_ he motions her to the exit and to the car.

Mari follows...

 **Still drunk ….**

While in route to Mari's place, Bruce attempts to make small talk. He asks her more questions about the café and if she thought the food was any good or does she think he should to change it. Mari assures him that the café is perfect, so he decides to stop interrogating her on the subject. The car ride becomes silent and just when Bruce remembers to asks where she is staying for the night; he looks over to find that Mari has passes out and the smell of booze breath hints in the air.

" _I can't take her home like this especially knowing John will be there…It will look bad."_ Bruce says to himself as he turns around and heads for his mansion.

So he didn't. Instead Bruce figured it better to bring her home and she would be sobered up in the morning. When he finally arrives to his place he buzzes for Alfred to get the guestroom nearest to him ready for Mari. Alfred agrees, but he questions Bruce's handling of the situation.

" _Master Bruce, Don't you think it's best just to call John and explain. Surely he'll understand and come to fetch Ms. McCabe right away."_ Alfred looks at Bruce as he covers Mari with the silky bedsheets.

" _Alfred, she's had a long day filled with problems and John being one of them … Her coming home like this would just spark more heartache between the two."_ He motions Alfred out of the room and into the secret stairway leading to the batcave.

" _Besides we have work to do. I've noticed a few days ago that the Joker hasn't been making any problems in Gotham recently. And I find it rather strange."_

" _Maybe he has finally turned over a new leaf Master Bruce."_

" _Doubt it Alfred. He is to dedicated to the life of crime and to abruptly leave, dropping everything he created. "_

" _Good point Master Bruce …shall I begin a search?"_ Alfred asks as be begins to set up the computer.

" _Yes, start with anything recent that screams Joker… I'm going out to see if I can find anything. Keep an eye on Mari while I'm any and call a cab for her, but in her current state I don't see her waking up anytime soon."_

Bruce leaves to prowl the night in search of the Joker. He didn't know yet, but he would find a clue leading to the Jokers whereabouts and this clue lead him to Metropolis.

 **In Metropolis…**

Why was the Joker here, Bruce thought to himself? Maybe another plan with Lex and that isn't good for anyone. Better call Clark, but before he could make the call a nearby alarm system went off. Bruce made his way to where the alarm was ringing from. Bruce hoped it was the Joker or at least a clue to his whereabouts, but it wasn't, instead it was the aftermath of a robbery. Maybe it was Jokers goons pulling off things from him. Bruce thought has he began to look over the now destroyed building. In the mist of his detective work Superman flies in.

" _Batman? What are you doing here?"_ Clark questions him as he makes a steady landing.

" _Looking for Joker, things in Gotham have be a little too quiet."_

" _Have you checked the usually spots?"_

" _Yes, and he wasn't there…Somethings not right."_

" _What's that?"_ Clark uses his X-ray vision to find an usually artifact hidden beneath the ruble.

Bruce walks over and picks up a weirdly big green thingy.

" _What is it?"_ Clark looks at it in amazement.

" _I don't know; I'll take it back to my lab for a further analyzes."_ Bruce says has he calls for the Batjet.

" _I'll tag along …Besides I think I should know what we are dealing with, since it is on my side of town,"_ Clark says to him as he begins to fly off and towards the Batcave.

Bruce follows swiftly after.

 **The Batcave…**

The pair finally make it to the batcave and begin to analyze that green thingy. Alongside Alfred, who is still looking around for any traces of the Joker.

" _Find anything Alfred?"_

" _No, nothing Master Bruce. Shall I look for something else?"_

" _No, that will be all Alfred."_

" _Very well Master Bruce,"_ Alfred walks away and out of the batcave.

" _Do you think this has any connection to the Joker?"_

" _I don't know Clark, but whatever it is …It's dangerous."_

Both Bruce and Clark continue to hypothesize on what the green seed shape thing could be. Maybe it's nothing or maybe it's …

" _Ivy! But why would she rob a bank?"_ Bruce looks at Clark after he asks the question.

" _No idea, these are your Villain's,"_ Clark says is a sarcastic manner.

Bruce glares at the man.

" _This is no time for Jokes Clark, we need to find out what she is up to."_

Clark looks away and behind Bruce as he talks.

" _And what are you looking at?"_ Bruce looks behind him to uncover the mystery of Clarks' wondering eyes.

" _Mari ?"_ Clark blinks in disbelief.

Mari looks as though she spent the night. Her hair a mess, wearing one of Bruce's dress shirts, and her make-up was smeared.

" _What's going on here? Aren't you dating lantern?_

" _Clark forget about,"_ Bruce glares at the disgusted man even harder.

" _It's not what it looks like,"_ Mari insists to Clark.

" _No need to explain, your things are with Alfred… he'll drive you home."_ Bruce calls for Alfred to come and assist Mari before Clarks eyes stare a hole through her.

" _You rang Master Bruce?"_

" _Yes Alfred, see that Ms. McCabe gets home safely."_

" _Classy as always Master Bruce."_ Alfred motions Mari to follow him, leaving Bruce and Clark alone in the batcave. Clark can't believe his eyes…

" _John's girlfriend Bruce, really?"_

" _I rather not talk about it."_

Clark shakes his head in disbelief as he watches Bruce continue to investigate the seed left over from the crime scene.

 **Mari and John's condo…**

Mari walks into her place after having Alfred drop her off a block away from the condo. She was ashamed and she looked a mess. She didn't remember changing and she doesn't remember how she got in that bed, but she remembered dinner and drinks with Bruce. Did they sleep together she thought to herself? No, no Bruce wouldn't do that because she was drunk…

" _Where were you last night? You didn't come home. We had dinner plans."_ John says to Mari as he gets up from the couch and proceeds to walk towards her, mad.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed him sitting there.

" _Hello? Where were you?"_ He asks again as he removes her dress from her hands, laying them over the end table.

" _Not now John, I'm tired."_ She waves for him to go away as she walks towards the bedroom, but he doesn't listen and follows her.

" _What do you mean not now? My girlfriend has come home late in other man's button up shirt. I think this needs to addressed now!"_ John screams at Mari.

Yet, Mari still continues to tell him that she is tired, in the hopes he'd go away.

" _I don't give a flying fuck if you are tired, you can go to sleep after you've told me… where you have been all night!"_ He yells at her just before grabbing her wrist.

Mari freaks.

" _Get your hands off me!"_ She yells at him as she attempts to snatch away from his grasp.

Unfortunately, he was much stronger than her and she couldn't reach her necklace.

" _Tell me where you've been Mari!"_ His grasp gets tighter.

" _You're hurting me John. Let me go, please!"_ Mari begins to cry as she attempts to pull away.

" _Where have you been?"_ He says even firmer than the first five times.

In the hopes he'd let go … Mari told.

" _I was with Bruce John. I spent the night with Bruce."_

John looks at her and is horrified.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Secrets

**Our Dirty Little Secrets**

 **The Watchtower…**

John was furious he could not believe his ears when he girlfriend admits to staying over Bruce's house. He couldn't bring himself to process everything that happened over the past several months. First, he finds out he is the father of his ex – lovers son in the future, him confessing his love for her out of pressure, and now the Bat is moving in on his current lover. With all this stress, John decides he needs away to release it, so he goes to see Shayera. He knew it was risky, after they're steamy kiss in the meeting room that honestly could have escalated to something way more scandalous. But him and Shayera were still very chose friends, so she knew how to calm him down.

John arrives to the winged woman's door and buzzes to come in, she answers.

" _Who is it?"_

" _John, can I come in?"_

" _John?! Of course you can come in."_ Shayera says in pure excitement as she unlocks the door for lantern to come in.

" _Thanks, I really needed someone to talk to."_ He looks at her with a frustrated face as he sits down beside her on the bed.

" _What about Mari? She is your girlfriend after all."_

" _Oh, now you consider her my girlfriend? Was she my girlfriend when you force a kiss upon me yesterday?"_ John replies to her in a cheeky kind of way.

" _Very funny … But I didn't do anything that wasn't wanted on that day."_ Shayera says in a seductive tone as she begins to move closer to John.

" _What are you doing?"_ John watches as Shayera gently puts her hand on his right thigh.

" _Whatever you want me to do."_ She looks at him with lust filled eyes as she moves her hand closer, ending up on his inner thigh.

" _Um what? This isn't what I came in here for … I came for advice, a way to get over my stress."_ John tries to protest against her actions, but he did not make an effort to remove her hand.

" _This can be a wonderful stress reliever, if you allow it to,"_ She brings her attention to John's throbbing member.

Shayera begins to unzip John pants eager to set his "member" free and John let her.

" _When was the last time Mari has done this for you?"_ Shayera asks as she begins to stroke his "member" nice and slowly, teasing the head with her thumb.

" _Ah …,"_ John is rendered speechless by her actions.

 **Catching up with Mari…**

Mari was in disbelief …John really put his hands on her, how distasteful. Then he leaves her to cry with bruise around her arms and wrist, what kind of man was he or better yet what kind of man had he become. He wasn't the same sweet John she knew. The man she picked up after his heart was shattered by that winged bitch, Shayera, yet he seems to be forgiving of her for all the shit she did, but grabs and yells at her for small things like, dinner. Bullshit!

Mari swears he has changed ever since his trip to the future. Whatever happened there, changed him and she wants to know what it was. So, in the heat of the moment she decides to try and get the information from Bruce…again, which lead her to the Watchtower.

 **Return to the Watchtower…**

Bruce sat back in the chair as he watched the camera's, he hated monitor duty, but last time when the job wasn't done, two of Lex's goons broke into the tower. He watches present and past footage looking to spot anything out of the ordinary, but instead he finds footage of John entering Shayera's room alone and he hadn't come out since.

Bruce knew they were up to no good and it made him surprisingly mad.

" _I should have told Mari,"_ Bruce says in disgust as he replays the footage.

Bruce was so deep in rage that he hadn't notice Mari entering the room.

" _Told me what Bruce?"_ She asks him as she begins to walk closer to the monitor.

Bruce turns around to look at her just before cutting the footage,

" _I should have told you that …I really enjoyed your company last night and I hope I didn't make it awkward."_ Bruce gives her a small smirk as he walks toward her.

" _About last night, Bruce. Did we have sex?_

" _If only,"_ Bruce says is a playful, but seductive manner.

Bruce was tickled by the idea.

Mari, though flattered by his blunt flirting and compliments found Bruce to be behaving inappropriately in the current situation. Even more so that someone could have heard and everyone knows she is with John.

" _Bruce!"_ She whines.

" _No, we didn't. You passed out, so I let you sleep over,"_ Bruce's removes the smirk from his face.

" _Good!"_ Mari replies to Bruce with the face of relief.

" _Was everything OK, when you got back home?"_

" _Yea, I went home and took a well – needed nap."_

Though everything wasn't not OK between John and her, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. How John had left such bad bruises on her wrist from grabbing her, that she had to summon the power of an animal to heal them faster. That would cause chaos in the Watchtower and possibly get him kicked off the team.

" _Good,"_ Bruce says to her before he begins to walk off.

" _Bruce, wait!"_ Mari gently grabs him by the arm.

Bruce looks at Mari in surprise before answering her gesture.

" _Yes?"_ Bruce moves closer to Mari as he removes himself from her grasp.

" _That's not the only thing I wanted to ask you about."_ Mari says to Bruce in a worried tone as she motions him to have a seat, he did with Mari following right after.

" _What is it?"_ Bruce questions her in a deep tone of voice.

" _What did John see in the future?"_

Bruce glares at Mari.

" _Ask John,"_ he says out of pure frustration.

" _He won't tell me,"_ She looks at him with the look of utter sadness.

He feels for her.

" _Look, Mari … I think it be best for you to reconsider your relationship with John."_

She looks at Bruce in confusion, surprised with the advice he just gave her.

" _Fine, I'll just go ask John myself."_ She gets up and make her way to the door. Just before Bruce realizes where John is.

" _Mari, wait!_ " He runs after her in a non – suspicious way.

Mari walks down the halls of the Watchtower in search of John. He has his commuter turned off, so she couldn't have located him on hers. Where could he be, Mari thought to herself as she struggles to find her chocolate lover. The journey in the end would lead her to Shayera's room, but before entering she pauses. She needed to get her head straight before she went searching for John in there.

" _I swear, if he is in there…,"_ Vixen thought to herself as she struggles to bring herself the courage.

But when she finally gets the courage and begins to walk towards Shayera's door, she is stopped by Bruce. He grabs her softly by her shoulder as he turns her around.

Mari is startled by his actions.

" _Bruce!"_ She looks at him with wide eyes as she removes his hand.

" _I just wanted to say that I am sorry,"_ his face is consumed with guilt and embarrassment.

" _For what?"_

" _For telling you how to handle your relationship with John."_

Mari looks at him in disbelief. Not because he grabbed her, but because he is apologizing.

" _It's ok Bruce, but I need to know one thing,"_ She says to him softy as she looks him in the eye.

He nods.

" _Tell me. Why the sudden infatuation in John's and I relationship?"_

Bruce pauses and is lost in words. Not only did he not know how to answer, but he didn't know why himself. So, he begins to think of a really good excuse for the sudden interest in Mari.

Mari could tell that he could not answer the question, so she dismissed it.

" _Never mind,"_ She says to him as she begins to look away towards Shayera's door. Not knowing that John would be soon emerging from his sexual encounter with the winged woman.

Bruce looks up just before Mari attempts to turn around and see's John looking down, fixing his pants' zipper just before exiting Shayera room. In an attempt to shelter Mari from the heartbreaking scene, Bruce pulls her attention back to him with a kiss. A kiss long enough to distract her, but fast enough to where no one saw. At least, that's what he hopes.

Mari is enraged as she pulls herself away from the kiss. She couldn't believe what just happened right now. She wanted to slap him, but instead out of fear of making a scene, she just walks away. He watches her gracefully stroll away and towards John.

Bruce's pride sinks.

Mari continues her search where it left her, in front of Shayera's room, but she would never go inside because she saw John walking towards her and he didn't seem as though he came from Shayera's room. She is relieved, but still thrown off by Bruce's forceful kiss.

" _Hey, I was looking for you,"_ Mari tells John as she walks towards him.

" _Oh … really now? You could have had me fooled,"_ John has a slight attitude with Mari and she knows it.

" _Listen, things got heated this morning and you left before I could explain,"_ Vixen tells him in a calm voice.

He looks at her in disgust.

Mari shakes the look off.

" _John, I'll explain everything to you, if you come with me. I promise."_ Mari motions him to follow her on a path to her room.

When the two began to walk to Mari's room, they walk pass Bruce, who looks at John in disgust and anger. He then looks John in his eyes and glares.

So John decides to grab Mari by her waist and hold her closer as they walk the halls leading to her room.

Mari, still embarrassed by Bruce's surprise kiss, doesn't even look at him.

 **Mari's Room…**

John wastes no time when they arrive at Mari's door.

" _How can you justify sleeping with Bruce?"_ He questions her right before entering the room.

She closes the door, locking it before answering him.

" _We didn't sleep together, I just stayed the night because I was too drunk to drive."_

" _And what were you two doing drinking together?"_

" _We were both at a charity event …The wine was really good."_ Mari looks at John with sincere, but embarrassed eyes.

John didn't believe her one bit. Why didn't Bruce just have Alfred bring her home that night? Hell, he could have even brought her home himself; the man is at human peak, so he can damn sure hold his alcohol. Either Bruce is torturing him because he walked in on him and Shayera, or he honestly has feelings for Mari …John didn't like any of those reason's.

John hides his suspicion.

" _Ok …, I believe you,"_ John eases up.

Mari smiles.

 **Catching up with Bruce …**

After John and Mari left, Bruce decides to go and visit Shayera.

He wanted to know, why she was causing so much friction between Lantern and Vixen, what was the cause for? And why so sudden? She has watched them be together for some months now without any interference and he wanted to know, why the sudden change?

He refuses to believe that this woman, though a traitor, but still a warrior, would stoop this low in order to gain personal gratification. Not only was it selfish to Mari, but it was selfish to league. The drama would make the work environment impossible to work in and Bruce couldn't have that, so he plans on putting a stop to this appalling behavior of hers.

 **Shayera's room…**

Shayera's intercom was buzzes again and she automatically assumes it's John, but she is quickly corrected when she opens the door, it's the Bat.

He lets himself and the dark demeanor that consumes him.

" _Bruce?"_ Shayera looks at him with feeling of confusion as she stumbles to find a seat.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Shayera asks him in a shaky voice.

Bruce sits down at the small table, across from her, in the middle of the room.

He glares at her before speaking…

" _What are you up to Shayera?"_ Bruce says bluntly.

" _What do you mean?"_ She plays dumb.

" _First the meeting room and now you two are sneaking around here?"_

" _Get out!"_ She orders him to leave before she stands up from the chair.

He ignores her request.

" _Your inappropriate relationship with John is putting a strain on the league. And I cannot tolerant that,"_ Bruce calmly tells her.

" _This is between John and I … no one else."_

" _Wrong. It's between John, lantern, Mari, and Vixen because you and John are OVER!"_

Shayera dramatically drops in the chair while giving Bruce a shocked expression.

" _I can't believe you just said that … And here I thought we were friends. Thanks for rubbing my failed relationship in my face…I really needed a reminder."_ She replies to him in a sarcastic manner.

He smirks.

" _Friends? Yes, yes we are, so just take what I say as "friendly" advice Shayera. Leave John alone,"_ Bruce advises her as he prepares to leave.

" _Only if he WANTS me to,"_ Shayera smirks as she watches Batman leave the room.

Bruce looks back at her in in disgust just before disappearing in the Watchtower halls.

 **To be continued…**

Thanks for the support everyone. I'll try to update every week or 2.

And sorry for any typos.


	4. Scandalous Part II

**Scandalous Part II**

 **Catching up with Superman…**

Clark was lost, he didn't understand what Poison Ivy was doing on his part of town and what it had to do with the disappearance of the Joker, but it made him uneasy when even Bruce did not have an answer.

The Man of Steel had not had a good sleep in weeks following his sudden break – up from Lois Lane and the current events with Ivy and the league had him… stressed. So much so that he opted for the day off and decided to stay home to clear his mind.

" _A break well needed,"_ Clark says to himself as he sits on his couch and turns on the television.

He flips the channels in the hopes of finding something interesting to watch, but nothing in regards to the Daily Planet, still upset with Lois. Clarks continues his search only to land a channel discussing the love life of his mysterious friend, Bruce Wayne.

He watches the gossip out of sheer curiosity.

" _Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne was recently spotted leaving a charity event with an absolute babe. Sources have told us that the woman is a well – known Supermodel named Mari McCabe and was a model for the charity event that night. The two were seen secretly leaving the event with her arm in his, with their heads down, but you can clearly see a smirk on both of their faces. Could this mean the wealthy bachelor has finally found someone?"_ The gossip reporter turns to his partner when hinting the question.

" _We'll Jake, the two were also seen having dinner at one of his new café, so it's possible,"_ She begins another headline story.

" _Right Sheryl, on to the next story,"_ they begin to introduce another headline, but Clark zones out.

Clark is horrified…he couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Bruce is clearly having an affair with Mari and it's only a short amount of time until John finds out.

" _This could cause serious chaos within the league,"_ Clark replies to himself aloud.

Clark couldn't believe Bruce would publicly and purposely try to move on John's girlfriend … it was unbelievably. Either way, Clark felt like it wasn't in his place to confront him again, so he will wait and see what will come of it.

Clark continues to sit on his couch, lost in thought… He begins to doubt what he had seen on Tv just now, but then he remembers she was at Bruce's place the morning after the event took place. And he saw her there, dressed in Bruce's clothes…

" _I can't believe this … I just really can't,"_ Clark says to himself just before he is buzzed by J'onn.

" _Clark, are you there?"_

" _Yea, I'm here J'onn…What is it?"_ Superman voice conveys slight annoyance.

" _Something has come up and we need you in the Watchtower."_

Clark sighs.

" _All right, beam me up."_

 **The foxes lair …**

After their talk in the watchtower, Mari and John went home. Both were tired from being emotionally and physically stressed over things that they think did not happen. Unfortunately, both parties were lying to each other about what really went down, but John was the worst out of the two. Not only is he beginning to take out his suspicions of cheating on his current girlfriend, Mari; but he has also been cheating both mentally and physically himself, yet gives Mari crap.

And as John thinks to himself as he lays in the bed next to Mari, he begins to feel bad. He wants to come clean about his sexual encounters with Shayera, but he can't bring himself to tell Mari. He knows that even mentioning the kiss to her would shatter her being. Yet the guilt consumes his soul and the little conscience that was left began to tug on the strings attached to his heart. He had to tell her, but how?

John looks over at his beautiful coco skin lover and studies her. He starts with her feet and made his way to her hips then slowly scaling his eyes to her breast, stopping at her lips. He leans over kisses her to wake. Mari opens her eyes to a smiling lantern, she feels at peace.

She looks at him and smiles…

" _What was that for,"_ she asks him as she trails her fingers down his chest.

" _I'm just happy that we are happy, together … I missed us,"_ he gently grabs her face, stroking her chin before landing another kiss upon her full lips.

Though John was still suspicious of the night Mari spent with Bruce, it was obvious that nothing came about it or she wouldn't be here. And if something had occurred and she was still her with him, he was flattered, which is a weird thing to admit, but he isn't an angel himself. He wondered why anyone would choose him over Bruce … Or him over Batman. Strange to think about, but also an ego booster.

For a short time, John forgets the guilt that flows through him.

Mari realizes that John has become preoccupied.

" _What are you thinking about?"_ She looks deep into his brown eyes in search of an answer.

" _How beautiful you are and that I'm lucky to have you,"_ he looks at her and smiles.

Mari moves closer into John's arm.

And he response by pulling her closer.

" _Mari, are you there?"_ J'onn questions Vixen through her communicator.

She sighs before answering …

" _Yes, I am here."_

" _Is John there? I haven't been able to reach him on his com."_

John takes the communicator from her and answers.

" _I am here, what is it?"_ He answers with concern.

" _We need you in the Watchtower…I'm teleporting you now."_

And without a chance to say goodbye or see you later, John was gone.

" _I wonder what's that about,"_ Mari thought to herself.

She also wondered where he could have left his communicator and to think about she hasn't be able to reach him from it since she went looking for him in the watchtower. Maybe he left it? But where?

 _ **Ring* Ring* Ring* Ring***_

It was John's cellphone.

Mari wasn't the type to go through her man's phone, but he left it here and it was going off like it was something important. So she answered it…

" _Uhm, new message from Shayera...?"_ Her eyes filled with anger and curiosity.

She knows if she reads the message she will be upset, but she has to know why Shayera is texting him early in the morning.

Mari unlocks the phone and opens the new message.

It read:

 _"Hey John, I hope you enjoyed yesterday because I did ; -P. Anyways, I hope you're feeling better and that Mari hasn't done anything to upset you (Sarcasm). I hope we are still on for tonight, get back to me when you read this. Oh! You also left your communicator in my room yesterday._

 **Received at 10:40 am**

Mari's heart broke.

 **In the Meeting Room…**

The original seven gathered around the table ready to discuss today's current issue.

" _The reason why I gathered you all here today is because word has it that the Joker and a few others are planning something big."_

Batman glares at J'onn.

" _The Joker? I've been trying to locate him for 2 weeks now with no lucky. How did you find him?_

" _Well, I haven't actually found him. It's more of that I've heard."_

Batman sits back in his chair. Confused.

" _We are basing this meeting off of hearsay?"_

" _Better ready than not."_ J'onn holds his position.

" _He's right Bruce, things have been a little quiet in Metropolis lately and this would explain it."_

Clark agrees with J'onn.

" _Fine … I'll look at the situation more closely,"_ Bruce replies in an annoyed manner.

" _What's wrong Bat's, you been kinda "Moody" lately and I don't mean your usually moody,"_ Wally teases Bruce.

" _I'm fine,"_ Bruce replies in a grumpy voice.

" _Nah, you're pretty grumpy Bruce,"_ Wally continues to tease Bruce.

He gets slightly annoyed with the speedster.

" _He's right Bruce, you've been kinda moody lately,"_ Diana sides with Wally.

The three continue to argue back and forth about Batman's well – being, with Clark and J'onn taking enjoyment in the debate.

John and Shayera talk amongst themselves.

" _Did you get my message this morning?"_ She looks at John while she secretly strokes his thigh with her finger.

" _What message?"_ He slightly moves away from her, but she just moves closer and begins to stroke his thigh again.

" _I have your communicator…you left it in my room yesterday. I sent a text."_

She shows him the sent message on her phone.

John reaches for his cell, but realizes he doesn't have his phone with him.

" _Lost something?"_ Shayera can see that John is beginning to panic.

" _My phone, it's not with me … I must have left it … Oh God!"_

His eyes get bigger.

" _Calm down, I'm sure she didn't read the message … She's not the type."_ Shayera tries to reassure John as she rubs his shoulder and holds his hand.

This caught the attention of everyone in the room. They looked at them in disgust.

" _Don't you date Mari?"_ Wally questions John, horrified by his actions.

John shrugs Shayera away.

Bruce gives the two a glare before he begins to walk off and out the room.

" _Bruce, where are you going?"_ Diana calls out to him.

" _To find the Joker."_ He leaves the room and the watchtower.

They all bring their attention back to Shayera and John.

" _Well … Mari? Girlfriend, is she not?"_ The Flash continues his interrogation of John.

Clark intervenes.

" _Well, I heard on the news that Mari is with Bruce."_

" _WHAT?!"_ Everyone looks at Clark and is mortified by what he just said.

" _I'm pretty sure Mari and I are together,"_ John replies to Clarks statement fiercely.

" _Oh, well maybe you should act like it then,"_ Clark is being sassy.

Clarks leaves the room on a bad note.

The others just sit there in confusing.

John gets up and leaves.

And the others still sit there confused by the whole ordeal.

 **At Mari and John's place …**

After leaving the meeting room, John decides it would be best for him to go home. He had gotten his communicator back from Shayera and now the league could contact him if they need anything.

He also felt as though the league were ganging up on him and Shayera. They weren't doing anything bad, she just was helping him in his time of need. Nothing more, nothing less. And why was Mari and Bruce in the news? Must have been the charity event she informed him about. He didn't care about that anymore or Clark's recent attitude towards him. He just hoped Mari did not read that text.

John comes home to a half empty condo.

" _She left me…"_ John sits in silence.

 **To be continued …**


	5. Where's Mari?

**Where's Mari?**

 **At the shared condo of John and Mari …**

John checks everywhere. In the bathroom, around the bedroom, in the closet, and found no trace of his mocha lover.

 _"_ _She read the text from Shayera,_ " he silently says to himself has he sits on the bed.

He is consumed with sadness.

John begins to think of all the good times that Mari and him shared within their time spent together. How she would tease him when he became serious or how she would hold him when he was feeling under the weather. What has he done? He destroyed what could have been a wonderful life with a beautiful woman. She was always thoughtful, never doing anything he didn't like, always home on time, there when he returned from missions.

The sadness that festered within him turns into rage and loneliness.

How could he have done this to her? After all, he knew what it was like to be lied to by someone you love. When the Thanagarian's came with the intent to take over it was revealed that Shayera was engaged. She lied about her true reasons for being here on earth and almost cost earth its freedom. He knew how much it hurt to be cheated on, yet he does the same to Mari.

Disgust, is all he feels now. John is both disgusted and ashamed of himself. He emotionally left a woman that hasn't done anything emotionally nor physical to hurt him, for a woman who has.

 _"_ _Bullshit,"_ John replies to his own thoughts out loud.

He needs to make it up to her. But first he had to find her, but where could she be?

John searches around for his cellphone and finds it on the nightstand by the bed. When he unlocks the phone it opens to the message that Shayera had sent him early that morning. He could understand how this would upset Mari.

However, he was still guilty of sleeping around with Shayera and he had to come clean to Mari about it. If he didn't, his soul would be forever lost, wondering in sadness and the land of guilt.

John begins to dial Mari's number in the hopes she'll pick up.

Ring*Ring*Ring* Ring …

Hello, you've reached Mari, but unfortunately I'm unable to come to the phone right now. Plea….

John hangs up and tries again…

Hello, you've have reach…

The answering machine answers again. She isn't answering.

So he tries the next best thing … Her communicator.

" _Mari … Are you there_?"

No answer.

 _"_ _Shit!"_ He shoves the cellphone in his pocket right after he hung up.

Where could she be? John thought to himself then he remembered the tower can locate her through communicator.

 _"_ _J'onn teleport me…"_ He says firmly.

 **Catching up with Mari…**

Mari was upset. She couldn't believe John had lied to her, that he has been lying to her. Rage replaces love and anger replaces compassion. She was done with him, done with giving him the benefit of the doubt, done with looking naïve. Just done with everything. She will wait for the lease to be up before removing her name and move somewhere he could not find her.

 _"_ _Fuck, he's a Lantern…How in the hell can I hide from him?"_ She becomes angrier as she thinks about the situation. So angry she forgot she was onset preparing for a shoot.

 _"_ _Ms. McCabe? Can you hear me? Are you ok?"_ The stylist shows concern.

" _We'll need you on set two in five, ok?_ " The stylist continues to pester an emotionally unstable Mari.

 _"_ _Ok, I got it! I read it on the paper! I'm not illiterate!"_ She grabs the clothes from the stylist and storms on set.

The theme was betrayal, how convenient.

They dressed her in an all-black body con dress that stopped just before her middle thigh. Posed with a couple of shirtless guy dressed in distressed jeans and painted on scars.

The set – up looked like an angry girlfriend found her lover cheating and she decided to take flames to everything he owned, including his shirt. The universe seems to be revolving around her current situation. Mari gives her best and signature poses; the photographer loves her.

 _"_ _Yasss hunnti, you are serving us life on a platter today."_ Camera flashes snap away.

The photographer continues to throw Mari compliments.

 _"_ _She woke up like this … No games and ready to slay."_

Mari shifts to a more risqué pose.

 _"_ _Yass, she is trying to impregnate the runway with all that fierceness."_

The attention boosts Mari's ego and helps numb the pain of her recent spilt from John, but only for a while.

She is enjoying herself.

But when the shoot is over and the camera's go off … The pain returns.

Mari takes out her cellphone to reveal the missed calls from John. She smirks and throws the phone down, while sitting back in her chair labeled Mari. The sound of the phone hitting the floor draws the attention of the other models lingering in the room.

They come over to tend to her.

 _"_ _Mari, is everything all right? You've been out of it the whole shoot." A model named Debbi is the first to question her._

Mari looks down at her hand and then looks over to her phone.

She draws her attention back to the models.

 _"_ _It's my boyfriend … He,"_ she's cut off by Debbi.

 _"_ _Don't tell me … He's cheating?! What in the actually fuck! Who would cheat on you, you're fucking perfect."_ Debbi does nothing to hide her rage.

Mari looks away in shame.

 _"_ _No, you're not going to sit here and be upset. Let's go out and party the pain away,"_ Debbi suggests to Mari and two other models that where nearby, Jane and Park Wei.

Mari looks at her in hesitation.

Debbi responses to her concern with a wink.

 _"_ _Come on, you can wear that fab dress you took the photos in. I'm sure they won't mind, it's free advertisement."_ She reassures Mari as she motions her out the studio.

 _"_ _There is a party happening not too far from here thrown by a hotshot clothes designer and I bet they would love for us to be there."_ Debbi signals for a cab and they all get in.

They cab drives on and into the night, disappearing behind the building that tower and surround the streets.

 **At the Party…**

The group had arrived at a lavish venue. Bright lights everywhere, beautiful people smile, while expensive perfumes fill the surrounding air. Everyone looks happy, Mari thought to herself.

They move to the dance floor where Park Wei showed off her moves. The crowd cheers.

Mari kept it simple with a twostep and swaying of her hips. They dance as a group, but she still felt alone.

They continue to dance even though the crowd begins to shrink. Some guest leave, while others were too busy getting "busy" is the cuts of the club. Others fell to the spell of intoxication.

Mari begins to lose herself in the music and the small glass of vodka only helps sweeten the deal.

 _"_ _Nice moves,"_ a mystery man says from behind, killing Mari's mood.

The models look behind her and become shocked.

She looks at their faces and thinks ….

 _"_ _Oh shit, It's John isn't it?"_ She quickly turns around forgetting the glass of vodka in her hand.

She is surprised to learn the mystery man isn't John, but Bruce and she just spilt vodka all over his crotch.

He looks down and puts his hands up.

 _"_ _Omg! I'm so sorry about that Bruce."_ She takes the napkin under the glass of vodka and begins to wipe dry the vodka stain.

 _"_ _Mari! Um … that's my …"_ He looks at her with an embarrassed expression.

Debbi, Jane, and Park Wei chuckle while covering their mouths.

Mari stops and bears the look of embarrassment and regret.

 _"_ _I gotta go to the bathroom,"_ Mari hands Jane her glass before running away from Bruce and the group.

Bruce follows swiftly after.

He's trailing stops at the bathroom door.

 **In the Bathroom…**

Mari is a mess … She'd had embarrassed herself in front of her co – workers and she wiped off Bruce's junk in front of everyone. This was not her day.

 _"_ _Damnit Mari, pull yourself together,"_ Mari says to herself as she fixes her make – up in the mirror.

She studies her face and see's the sadness lingering in her eyes.

The pain returns and tears begin to fall from her eyes. She tries to muffle the sound of her crying.

Knock*Knock*Knock*

Mari hears Bruce through the bathroom door.

 _"_ _Mari, are you ok?"_

 _"_ _Yea, I'm ok …. No, no I'm not okay."_ She opens the door for him to come in.

Bruce comes in closing the door behind him.

He sees that she is crying and he knows why.

 _"_ _Look Mari, it's ok I can have the suit cleaned in the morning and if the stain doesn't come out… I'll just buy a new one."_ He reaches for Mari, grabbing her hand.

She snatches her hand away just before looking at herself in the mirror.

" _Today, I found out John is cheating on me with Shayera and I left him."_ She looks Bruce deep in his eyes as she tells him.

He could see that she was sad and angry. But he doesn't know what to do.

 _"_ _Don't let it beat you down, you're beautiful I'm sure others would die to have you. Don't let John break you."_ He walks towards her and places his hand on her shoulder while her continues to give her life advice.

Mari could hear what Bruce was saying, but she was not listening, she was too hurt. No, instead she kept replaying the events that led up to her recent heartbreak and separation from John. It made her blood boil, she couldn't believe how this has all played out. Now she can't even go home, go to work, or go to her "other" job without the feeling of betrayal and embarrassment lingering around her, poisoning her every move. Mari didn't know how to redirect her anger, but she knows that she wants to get even. Not only with John, but with Shayera too… And the first part of the plan is to break John's heart like he did hers.

 _"_ _Mari…Are you listening to me?"_ Bruce shows his concern when notice she was zoning off.

No answer. She must be daydreaming.

He tries again.

 _"_ _Mari…Are you …"_

Mari cuts him off with a kiss. She knew it was wrong and she was pretty sure he knew it was wrong too. Yet, he didn't protest and neither did she. Instead he pulls her closer by her waist and continues to kiss her, but with more passion than she had expected.

 **Later on that night at the Watchtower…**

 _"_ _Has anyone seen Vixen,"_ John asked passing superheroes has he made his way to the monitoring room.

And every single person her asked before he got there said, _"_ _No."_

John was upset. He had finally understood the pain that he caused Mari was uncalled for and he wanted to make it up to her, but first he had to find her. He checked her room on the tower, nothing. The longue area, nothing. The cafeteria still, nothing. The last option was to have her located using the navigation system in the Monitoring room.

John finally makes it there only to see … Superman.

His body becomes tense.

 _"_ _John…."_ Superman calls for him just before turning around.

He glares at Clark.

 _"_ _Is there anything I can help you with?"_ Clark smirks.

John is hesitant to ask, but he goes against his feelings and asks anyway.

 _"_ _Can you locate Vixen for me? She not answering and I'm worried something might have happened."_

Clark agrees and begins his search for Mari.

John takes a seat next to him.

Clark looks over at John as the computer runs the research.

 _"_ _Listen, John I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, it was uncalled for. It's just that Lois and I aren't on good terms… My head is just everywhere… But that doesn't mean I should have talk to you like that."_ Clark voice sounds sincere.

 _"_ _No need to apologize Clark, you were right."_ John's body is finally put at ease.

Clark is swallowed by confusion, but before he could question John … The computer registered a location for Mari.

 _"_ _Found her …. Uhm…"_ Clark is conflicted by the results.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ John looks at Clark.

 _"_ _She seems to be with Bruce…"_

John looks at the monitor and then looks at Clark, he is angry.

Clark looks at John with sympathetic eyes.

 _"_ _I'm sure it's nothing John, they are probably handling an incident or something. Bruce isn't like that."_ Clark tries is best to reassure lantern nothing is going on even though … he knows there probably is.

John was in distraught.

 _"_ _I don't believe you or that,"_ John looks at Superman with doubtful eyes before he looks away.

Clark doesn't believe what he said either, but he's hopeful…

 _"_ _Look John, I'm pretty sure Bruce knows Mari is off limits… Like I said they are probably on a mission together,"_ Clark tells John as he gets up and puts his hand on his left shoulder.

John's eyes narrow and his expression becomes serious.

 _"_ _Then we should go help them… I'm sure they could use the extra hand. You know since Batman is powerless and all."_ John sets the teleporter to the pairs current location.

Clark is worried, but he agrees and the two head to the teleporter.

 _"_ _J'onn teleport us!"_ Clark yells out.

 **At the club…**

The two teleport to the unknown location of Mari and Bruce. When they arrive there is music oozing out of the walls and the floor of the unmarked building.

You took my heart and my keys and my patience…

" _It's a club, what mission are they doing Clark?_ " John looks at him is disbelief and some anger.

Clark looks at John while shame consumes his conscience.

Clark is still hopeful.

"Well, both Mari and Bruce are famous, so maybe it's another charity event that they two just happened to be at. Or maybe it's a sponsor event of some sort. You've known Bruce for almost 6 years … I'm sure you can't actually believe he did something like this. He has plenty of girls to choose from, why do you think he'd go for Mari," Clark stops when he realizes what he just said.

John looks at him with disgust and lifts one eyebrow at his statement.

" _What do you mean by that Clark?"_ He is upset by his statement.

 _"_ _I meant … Umm …"_ Clark's words are tangled in his mind.

 _"_ _Are you trying to say Mari isn't attractive?"_ John asks him as he begins to step closer.

Clark puts his foot in his mouth again.

 _"_ _No, she pretty actually, and honestly if I had the chance or if anyone did … they'd probably try to date her …"_ Clark sighs at what he just said.

John shakes his head as he opens the door to the club.

Before the two came they made sure to change to their "regular" clothing. After all, they were here to catch Bruce red-handed, well at least John was.

The two begin to search around for Bruce and Mari amongst the hordes of people. There are people drinking, dancing, and fooling around in the corners of the club. But no sign of Bruce or Mari.

" _Maybe they left…"_ Clark yells to John over the loud music.

John uses his ring to check the area.

 _"_ _No, there still here, we just have to fine them."_ John continues his search for his girl and Bruce.

They continue their search for Mari and Bruce.

 **In the bathroom…**

Bruce and Mari are still held up in the bathroom.

One kiss turns into multiple. Hands drop lower and underwear is pulled aside.

Bruce lifts Mari and places her on the bathroom counter, just by the sink.

Mari slouches down leaning her back against the mirror on the wall.

She smirks at Bruce as she watches him unzip his pants.

Bruce pulls Mari down and closer to him.

Mari watches as he enters her. His thrust was slow but gradually increase in speed, depth, and pleasure. Leaving Mari body to be consumed by pleasure, she begins to let out a soft moan at every thrust.

Bruce is also enjoying himself though his moans are faint, the expression of pure bliss devours his face.

The two continue to work towards a climax.

 **While on the other side of the door, in the club…**

John and Clark finally get a hit on Mari and Bruce's whereabouts. The two had found themselves talking to Mari co – workers who had disclosed where she went. They girls told them to check the women's bathroom.

Clark is in shock.

John is angry and disgusted.

 _"_ _What mission is in the women's bathroom Clark?"_

Clark does respond and instead starts to walk towards the bathroom.

John follows.

When they finally arrive at the door … Bruce is already existing the bathroom with Mari following right after, smiling. The two are so caught up in themselves that they don't realize Clark and John are there looking at them.

 _"_ _You look happy,"_ John says to Mari in a rude way.

She looks at him and her smile disappears.

Bruce is unbothered.

 _"_ _Stop jumping to conclusion John and let them explain…I'm sure it's nothing, maybe she just ran out of tissue or needed help with her dress."_ Clark remains optimistic.

John looks at the pair hoping for an explanation.

Vixen fixes her mouth to explain, but Bruce replies instead.

 _"_ _She spilled her drink on my pants, got embarrassed and ran to the bathroom, so I followed. When I got her she was crying and told me what happened between her and you. So I stayed and reassured that her everything was_ _ **OK**_ _."_ Bruce says to both John and Clark before he begins to walk off.

Clark shrugs at John before he walks off too leaving John and Mari by themselves.

 **To be continued …**

 **Please review and sorry for typos …**


	6. Second Chances

Second Chances

 **Three months later...**

Mari decided to give John a second chance, her reasons were unclear to others and sometimes even herself. One reason could be, she is in fact naïve and she still loves John even though he cheated on her multiple times. The second reason could be, the guilt that beats her in the chest every morning and every night, after all her and Bruce were still secretly involved. She was no better than John and this is her reasons for taking him back. That night at the club she was ready to break – up with him, letting Shayera have him for good, but then she remembered that her and Bruce got busy in the bathroom before John and Clark arrived. This caused her to declare them as even _(almost)_ …he cheated and so did she. She was willing to give John another chance…After all, everyone deserves a second chance.

 **At the shared condo…**

Mari moved back into the condo she shared with John about a month ago. Her and John had been doing well, he was very open with her and stayed away from Shayera; which Shayera didn't seem to protest against. Everything had gone back to normal, how things were before the league went to the future. Though no one has told her exactly what happened, she was content that her and John were able to find a way to work around _his_ mistakes. They were happy again … the happiest they have ever been.

" _Good morning baby,"_ John grabs Mari waist and kisses her on the neck.

" _Morning,"_ she says to him before he walks out the bathroom.

Mari continues to comb her hair.

John yells from the kitchen.

" _Are we still on for dinner tonight?"_ John deep voices echoes through the halls and into the bathroom.

" _Of course babe,"_ Mari shouts back to him.

" _All right, love you,"_ John yells to Vixen before opening the door and leaving.

Mari smirks, her heart smiles.

" _Love you too,"_ she whispers to herself.

After Mari finished getting ready, she went in the bedroom and began to clean. She made up the bed, put her make – up back in order, hung up her clothes, and grab the dirty clothing with the intention to wash.

She went to the wash room and began to separate the lights from darks, the cold from hot. She starts with her clothes and later on John's.

" _I don't understand why he keeps this shirt, it's ragged as hell,"_ Mari says to herself as she throws his old army shirt into the washer.

" _I've never seen this shirt before,"_ she throws the newish looking shirt in the washer.

Mari continues to sort out the clothes leaving her with a pair of pants left.

" _Why does he always leave things in his pocket,"_ she rolls her eyes and begins to empty the pockets.

Mari's heart dropped.

" _Really…John,"_ she finds a chair, so that she can regroup.

" _We haven't used one of those in months,"_ Mari threw the used condom wrapper on the table in disgust.

Mari was beyond upset. She couldn't believe he is still cheating on her, but with who? Who is it this time? Wonder Woman? _"Probably still Shayera,"_ she thought to herself.

 _ **Doorbell rings…**_

" _Ugh, what is it now?!"_ Mari sighs as she throws away the wrapper and begins to walk to the door.

Mari fixes her face before answering the door.

" _Bruce!"_ Her eyes got wider, confused by why he would be here at in this time of day.

Bruce smirks before entering the condo, closing the door behind him.

" _You forgot, didn't you?"_ Bruce chuckles before he asks her the question.

Mari looks at him and tries to remember what he was doing here.

" _We were supposed to have a private breakfast this morning at my place. I had Alfred set everything up, but you never showed."_

Bruce sits down on the couch in the living.

" _Omg, I'm sorry Bruce … I must have over slept."_

" _It's okay,"_ he motions for her to sit by him on the couch.

Mari set beside him and smirked.

" _So what are you doing here?"_ She goes over and cuddles up with Bruce.

He pulls her closer.

" _Well, I figured I'd bring breakfast to you,"_ he says to her in a seductive voice.

Mari blushes.

" _You didn't have to … besides what would have happened if John had answered the door?"_ She looks at him with worry in her eyes.

" _I'm sure I would have thought of something,"_ Bruce strokes her hair as he answers her question.

Mari uses her left hand to stroke his chest.

" _So what's for breakfast,"_ she asks her secret lover.

He gives her a devilish smile before replying…

" _You."_

And before Vixen could protest because John would be back at any moment, she is overpowered by Bruce's lips.

The two began to exchange passionate kisses in the living room. As the two kiss Bruce's hand begins to wonder away from her waist and on to her inner thigh.

Mari slightly opens her legs when she catches the hint.

Bruce hand begins to itch closer to her sweet spot and when he finally gets there; he begins to kiss Mari aggressively.

Mari starts to enjoy herself though she was still worried, the pleasure overpowered her guilty conscience. She also, for a moment, forgot that John would be home at any moment.

" _How does that feel?"_ Bruce asks her in a husky deep voice after he pulls away from the kiss.

Mari couldn't answer because she was consumed by pleasure.

Bruce then uses his free hand to unbutton and unzip his pants, setting himself free. He then lifts Mari up and she slowly sits down on his lap letting out a loud sigh.

Mari looks at the time on the cable box.

" _Bruce … we gotta stop, John will be back at any moment."_ She explains to him as she begins to lift herself up.

He pulls her back down and into a seductive kiss.

" _Ah …"_ Mari moans.

Bruce smirks.

" _I'll make is quick,"_ he convinces her four minutes enough for him to finish and leave before John came home.

Mari doesn't believe him, but before she can protest he starts to move her up and down his shaft.

Her body begins to respond to the pleasure forcing her to let out a loud moan.

Bruce picks up speed and begins to go deeper with every stroke. This makes Mari go wild.

Mari looks at the time…

" _3 more minutes…Bruc… ah!"_ She whimpers out as she feels her body tipping to its edge.

Bruce doesn't listen and keeps going.

 _ ***Doorbell rings**_

" _Babe, open the door, I forgot my keys."_ John yells at the door hoping Mari would hear him.

He waits by the door for a response.

Mari hears him.

" _Ok … ah … here I come… just let me get a towel…ah … I'm in the shower,"_ she tries her best to conceal her moans.

" _Are you ok? You sound like you're in distress."_ John notices her voice sounds weird.

Bruce begins to pound her G – spot.

Mari finds the strength to answer John.

" _Yea … mmm … The water just got too hot on my skin…mmm… I coming!"_

Vixen pulls herself closer to Bruce as the pleasure becomes more intense.

" _Ok, don't hurt yourself … I can wait."_ John leans against the hallway wall and takes out his phone to play a game.

Bruce begins to use his fingers to stroke Mari … in an effort to speed things up.

She loses her mind and has a hard time keeping quiet.

" _Oh… yassss…Right there Bru…"_ Mari cuts herself off before she exposes herself and Bruce to John.

John hears her.

" _Did you say something?"_ He puts his ear to the door to hear her better.

Mari bites her bottom lip before answering.

" _Oh…nothing…I'm finishing up now."_ Mari holds onto Bruce tighter.

Bruce smirks before tell her to _"Shhh."_

She nods.

" _Bruce … we need to stoppp …ah!"_ Mari throws her head back before collapsing on the couch. With Bruce leaning his back against the armrest.

Bruce took multiply deep breaths before getting up and fixing himself.

He looks at her as he zips up his pants.

" _You look tired."_ Bruce whispers to her before he leans down to kiss her.

She throws a pillow at Bruce.

He smirks as the pillow hits his face.

Mari rolls over and gets up to fix herself.

" _How do I smell?"_ She whispers to Bruce.

" _Like me,"_ he whispers before letting out a light chuckle.

Mari rushes to the bathroom and turns on the shower, gets in for a few second before getting out and wrapping herself in a towel. When she got back into the front room Bruce was gone, but the smell of sex with him lingered in the air. She scrambles to find the air fresher.

Mari finds it in the kitchen under the sink.

She sprays a million times before throwing the can behind the television and answering the door.

" _Sorry for the holdup…"_ She smiles at John as he enters the door.

" _It smells nice in here, did you cleanup?"_ He asks as he closes the door behind him.

Mari hides her fear.

" _Yea and I got all sweaty, so I took another shower,"_ Mari flinches when she realizes she disclosed more information then was needed.

John moves closer to her.

" _I like when you are all sweaty,"_ John becomes flirtatious with Mari.

He grabs her by the waist and begins to kiss on her neck. Then he begins to slowly unwrap her towel.

Mari protest against his actions.

John is surprised.

" _Come on John, I just showered and I'm already late for the gathering."_ Vixen tells him as she disappears in the bedroom and reemerging in a stunning read dress.

John facial expression depict unhappiness.

She can tell that he is disappointed

" _John…I'm sorry, but this is really important. I promise I'll make it up to you later,"_ she gives John a peck on his cheek before she disappears out the front door and down the stairway.

 **In the Batcave…**

Bruce was still unsure what had become of the Joker or what Poison Ivy was up to in Metropolis. But if he was honest with himself he hasn't been trying to find the joker or solve the case what so ever. His mind was elsewhere and all he wanted to do is be with Vixen. He knew it was wrong, but it was convenient for him. Though it did make him jealous to see her with John, he knew what he was getting into when he told her that night. He agreed that they could never fully be together though he ached to be with her fully. But that didn't stop him from seeking her out occasionally and unleashing the problems of his day in her.

Bruce becomes lost in his thought thinking about Mari.

" _Master Bruce, telephone…It's Ms. McCabe."_ Alfred says to Bruce as he hands him the phone.

Bruce face slightly lights up with joy.

Alfred shakes his head at the matter.

Bruce answers in a seductive voice.

" _Yes?"_

" _There's a get together for the charity we raised money for. We were able to raise 100,000,000 and counting, so I wonder since you were one of the buyers if you would like to come?"_

" _Of course…When does it start?"_

" _Right now …"_

" _Ok, I'll just use your comm location and I'll be there in 5."_

Alfred shakes his head at the matter.

" _Alright Bruce, see you there."_

" _Bye … Mari."_

Bruce hands the phone back to Alfred.

" _Alfred, get the car ready…I'm going out."_ Batman says to Alfred as he fixes himself, debating whether to change clothes or not.

" _Where are we heading to Master Bruce?"_ Alfred asks out of sheer curiosity.

Bruce hesitates to tell him.

" _Mari invited me to a get together downtown for the charity…"_ He looks at Alfred as he put on his coat.

" _Master Bruce … don't you think it is a bit scandalous to constantly be seen with Mari?"_ Alfred raises one eyebrow at Bruce.

" _Well …Alfred we'll just have to careful won't we?"_ Bruce begins to walk to his car.

" _Oh heavens Master Bruce…She's your co - worker's girlfriend for heaven sake…Does that not mean anything to you?"_ Alfred's tone conveys his current emotions on his relationship with Mari.

" _That's none of your business Alfred… Mari and I have a connection."_ Bruce pauses before entering the car.

" _Why… Master Bruce I didn't know that playboys can be walking toms too."_ Alfred sassiness continues.

But Bruce is unbothered by the man's remarks, he gets in the car and drives straight out the batcave, to his destination.

 **At the party…**

What was I thinking, Mari thought to herself? She didn't understand why she just invited Bruce to one of the most public and popular gatherings. Her emotions started to cloud her judgement. She was having an affair, an affair is something that happens in private away from camera's, yet she wants to show the whole world how unfaithful she is. Mari was disgusted in herself and ever bone in her body rattled with guilt.

" _What am I doing,"_ Mari whispers to herself.

" _Looking beautiful,"_ an unknown person whispered back to her in her ear, just before grabbing her by the waist, kissing her on her neck.

It was Bruce, Mari thought to herself as she grabbed the hands that hold her waist.

" _Bruce we are in public."_ She tells him in a worried, but playful voice.

" _True, but this room just happens to be empty."_ Bruce continues a kiss trail from her neck down to her shoulders.

Mari wore a backless, strapless red dress that hugged her curves and had a slit that was almost at her hip. It was long and flowy which also complimented Mari's figure. Bruce loved it.

" _Come on Bruce… what if someone walks in a sees us …"_ Mari pulls away and turns around, facing Bruce.

He reaches for her hand and pulls her to him.

" _Then they will just_ _ **see**_ _us."_ Bruce pulls her into a kiss.

Mari couldn't resist.

" _MARI!"_ Park Wei screams out.

" _Aren't you and John still together?"_ She snaps as she walks towards the scandalous scene.

Mari pulls away from the kiss in embarrassment.

Bruce is unbothered.

" _Well, Mari … What do you have to say for yourself?"_ Park Wei continues to interrogate the already embarrassed woman.

Mari couldn't find the strength to turn around.

" _It's none of your damn business…"_ Bruce scolds her in the attempt to defend Mari.

Park Wei smacks her lips and rolls her eyes before leaving the room.

" _Hypocrite,"_ Park Wei mumbles under her breath just before she exits the doorway.

Mari buries her head in Bruce's chest out of embarrassment.

" _Mari, it's ok… she left…"_ Bruce tries his best to console his lover.

Mari removes her head from his chest and looks up at Bruce.

He smiles at her before motioning her to go into the main hall.

When the couple finally entered the main hall, they noticed a familiar face was there, it was Clark.

Clark looks over to see both Mari and Bruce entering the room. Though he still questions their connection he feels that Bruce is just being a really good friend; well that's what he hopes he's doing with her anyways. Clark couldn't fathom Bruce and Mari seeking around together, he knew Bruce's conscience is too good for that even if he tries to convince people otherwise.

" _Hey Bruce and Mari…What are you guys doing here?"_ Clark questions the pair as he made his way over to them.

Bruce, in fear of causing a scene, removes his hand from Mari's back and moves away, but just slightly.

Mari catches him and gives him the side eye.

" _Clark…I didn't know you'd be here."_ Bruce smirks before giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Clark smiles before giving Mari a hug.

" _I didn't know I was either, but here I am."_ Clark lets out a slight chuckle.

Clark turns his attention to Mari.

" _Wow… Mari that's a stunning dress…it really compliments your figure."_ Clark winks at Mari.

Mari blushes at his comment.

Bruce glares at Clark and tells him.

" _Clark you are aware she's seeing someone."_ Bruce shakes his head at his old friend.

Clark smiles

" _One compliment wouldn't hurt Bruce… Besides her hard work is why a lot of children will have houses to go to. She deserves all the attention I'm giving her."_ Clark says before he lets off another chuckle.

Bruce shrugs the man off.

Mari's face is turning red as a tomato.

" _It wasn't just me, but everyone you see here that made this possible Clark,"_ Mari attempts to take the attention off of her.

Clark smiles.

" _Don't be modest… You were one of the best models up there, you really sold the clothing line."_ He tells her as he begins to take a sip of water.

Bruce jealously begins to rage.

" _Someone has a crush…"_ Bruce looks him straight in his eyes before making the statement.

Clark raises an eyebrow to Bruce.

" _Maybe …"_ Clark teases Bruce.

Bruce's mouth gives way to a devilish smirk.

" _Sorry, she's taken."_ A mystery voice echoes from behind the group.

They all turn around and it's…

" _John!"_ Mari moves farther away from Bruce.

Her eyes widen with surprise.

" _What are you doing here…We aren't supposed to meet up till later on tonight for dinner."_ She says to him before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Bruce becomes jealous and rolls his eyes.

Clark catches his actions and becomes more suspicious of his relationship with Mari.

" _Trying to move on my girlfriend smallville?"_ John says in a playful, but slightly serious voice.

Clark smirks at John.

" _Nope, just telling her how beautiful she looks…That's all."_ Clark pats John on the shoulder.

Mari is both flattered and worried. She could tell that Clarks remarks and John presence had caused Bruce to become uncomfortable. She looks at her small wrist watch and shakes her head.

The group looks at Mari, wondering why she shuck her head.

Bruce fixes his mouth to ask what's wrong, but John beats him to it.

" _Is everything_ _ **OK**_ _, babe?"_ He shows his concern for the situation.

Bruce frowns and glares at the two. While Clark analyzes Bruce's behavior.

Mari looks up and smiles.

" _We should be heading out John before we miss our dinner plans,"_ Mari says to John just before grabbing his left hand.

Bruce rolls his eyes at the two holding hands and looked away.

Clark is concerned for Bruce, though he doesn't show it.

" _Ok… we'll see you guys later."_ Clark begins to gesture a wave.

Bruce returns his attention back to John and Mari.

" _Hm…"_ Bruce begins to walk away, Clark following right beside him.

John face is screwed.

" _What was that about?"_ He frowns his face up before asking Mari about Bruce's behavior.

She plays dumb.

" _No idea, let's just go."_ Mari motions John to go through the door and out of the building.

 **John and Mari leave the gathering…**

Clark turns to Bruce.

" _What in the hell is going on with you Bruce?"_ He whispers in an aggressive voice.

Bruce is unbothered by Clark's question.

" _It's none of your business Clark…"_ Bruce begins to walk away from the upset man.

Clark was appalled by his friend's behavior. So he follows him….

 **On the balcony…**

" _Clark you can stop following me now."_ Bruce turns to Clark before glaring at him.

Clark walks closer to him.

" _Bruce I'm deeply concerned…What's going on between you and Mari?"_ He asks in a caring voice.

Bruce eases up and decides to tell him what's going on.

" _If I tell you, you cannot say anything Clark. This is between you and I."_ Bruce gives a serious look to Clark.

Clark smirks.

" _Bruce we're friends you can tell me anything…So what is it?"_ Clark loses his smirk.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Sorry for any typos.**

 **Thanks!**


	7. Exposed

Exposed…

 **On the Balcony…**

The two friends stood facing each other with the emotion of disgust running through their veins.

Clark had finally wrapped his head around the thought of Bruce having more than a _friendship_ with Mari. Clark wasn't sure what it was, but it surely wasn't a friendship that lingered between the two… he could sense the tension between them whenever she entered the room. Clark had noticed Bruce had become soft on her, which is something you don't see The Batman do very often. He witnessed Bruce smile when he talked to her and even get jealous when others would complement her. Clark didn't know what his dear friend was about to say now, but he hoped his suspicions are false, for the leagues sake and his.

Bruce looks at Superman with guilt in his eyes. He knew what he had with Mari was wrong and he knew how much stress it would put on his relationship with everyone around him, especially Clark. He knew that Clark wouldn't tell a soul, but the boy scout in him would try to talk Bruce out of it… what any other good friend would do, but truth is, Bruce had no intentions of ending his undercover relationship with Mari. He was also hopeful, hopeful that Mari would get over her feelings for John and embrace her relationship with him.

Bruce shook his head at the desperate thoughts that ran through his head. What was he thinking? He was too broken and couldn't offer much, but a good laid and a couple of hundreds. Batman doesn't date, he had to continuously remind his wondering heart. He has no time to date.

Clark looks at his watch and looks back at Bruce.

" _Well, Bruce… What is it? What is going on between you and Mari?"_ Clark gives him a look of concern over the situation.

Bruce narrows his eyes trying to hide the guilt that fills his eyes after Clark's statement.

He clears his throat, fixing his mouth to reveal his affair to his old friend.

" _Mari and I … Have been … Se."_ Bruce is cutoff by a J'onn voice in his ear.

Clark hears J'onn too.

" _We need you both in the Watchtower … now!"_

And before Bruce could expose his relationship with Mari to Clark … the are teleported to the Watchtower.

 **Dinner with Mari and John…**

The couple had settled for a small restaurant around the corner from their lavish condo.

Chinese food is something John enjoyed all too much, so much that he almost orders the whole menu.

Mari smiles at him.

" _You sure that's_ _ **enough**_ _food for you?"_ She shakes her head at all the plates arriving to their table.

He looks up at her as he prepares to dive into his meal.

" _Well, there's still desert."_

Mari playfully rolls her eyes at his answer and begins to eat.

An awkward silence flew over the table.

Mari hadn't forgotten what she found in his pants pocket early that morning. And she would have confronted him then if it weren't for Bruce. She knows this isn't the time to ask him, but the image kept flashing in her mind, bring back sour emotions. She puts her fork down before looking at John.

" _John…"_ She calls to him in a serious tone.

He wipes his mouth before answering her.

" _Yes?"_ He picks up in glass and takes a sip of chai tea.

Mari plays with the watch on her wrist under the tablet.

" _This morning … When I washed your clothing…I"_ Mari is cut off by a laughing John.

She looks at him and narrows her eyes.

He stops laughing to look at her with sincere eyes.

" _I get rid of the shirt in due time … It just brings back so many good memories of my buddies when I served."_ John resumes eating.

Mari pinches the middle of her nose bridge.

" _I found a used condom John … Where did it come from?"_ Mari face is flushed with anger.

John drops his fork and looks up at her.

John grabs her hand. She pulls away.

" _Look Mari, I haven't worn those pants in months, it's probably from the first couple round we had together."_ He says in a semi convincing voice.

She _**believes**_ him. Though it sounds crazy she knew John had changed her could see it. He was always with her and when he wasn't he would always check in with her. Him and Shayera barely talk to each other now. She felt dumb.

" _I'm sorry… It's just that…"_ John cuts her off again.

" _I know … I promise nothing is going on … Just you and I, Mari."_ He says to her with a smile.

Mari blushes.

John smirks at her before excusing himself.

" _I gotta use the restroom, be right back."_ He kisses Mari on the check before leaving.

Mari begins to eat her food once again. She couldn't believe she doubt John, she saw him changing and there is no evidence to point to him cheating.

" _Wow,"_ she chuckles as she shakes her head at the notion.

Maybe the guilt that consumes her, consumes her mind and makes her paranoid that John will find out she is the one who is _**cheating**_ this time instead of him. She didn't know, but she needs to stop questioning him before he starts to question her. She began to work more, stay out later, and hang around the watchtower more. She was surprised no one in the tower question her and Bruce's sudden closeness. She just assumes that, they thought he was her new mentor, which honestly is far from the case. Why am I doing this, Mari asks herself while searching in her heart for answer. She, at first sought revenge, she wanted John to hurt as much as she did, but now months later she doesn't see that as a motive anymore.

" _Why am I doing this…"_ Mari asks herself out loud.

 _ **There's been a horrible outbreak of criminals in Metropolis.**_

Mari draws her attention to the television positioned over the bar.

 _ **Both Superman and Batman where seen trying to get a handle on the situation, but Batman seem to be hurt pretty bad after the two got the situation under control.**_

The newscaster continues to report on the horrible scene making sure to replay Batman getting badly hurt.

 _ **We are not sure who these people are or how they got here, but everything is safe for now … But for how long? The question is now … Is this just the beginning of something bigger? I'm Steve and this is Channel 5 news.**_

The program cuts to commercial.

And before she could gather her feelings on what she just saw…John had returned from the restrooms.

She looks at John in distress.

He can see she is worried.

" _Is everything ok?"_

She can't tell him the really reason, so she gives him an excuse.

" _I gotta go, the agency needs me for an emergency catwalk stand in, see you at home?"_ She gets up and kisses John before leaving.

John nods his head and watches her disappear into the hallway.

 **The Batcave…**

Bruce was seriously injured; it was so bad that Clark had to fly him back.

He had a fractured hand and a shattered rib, but it's nothing he couldn't handle. He had been hurt way worse and still went back to work the next night. He would have continued to work if it wasn't for Clark forcing him to stay home and recover. Though Clark was a good friend he could be annoying at times.

" _Master Bruce shouldn't you be resting,"_ Alfred asks the injured man as he enters the cave.

Bruce looks over his shoulder at him before returning his attention back to the computer monitor.

" _This is no time for rest Alfred…There something big unfolding and I need to stop it before it destroys us all."_ Bruce continues to type furiously on the keyboard.

Alfred shakes his head at the stubbornness of the man.

" _And what will Master Kent do if he sees you up and about?"_ Alfred questions Bruce as he watches the screen in front of him.

" _I'll just have to return to my bed before he gets here, Alfred."_ Bruce says in a playful manner.

" _Very well sir…"_ Alfred turns away with the intention to leave.

 _ ***Ding Dong!**_

The doorbell rang.

" _I wonder who could that be."_ Alfred questions Bruce.

Bruce accesses the cameras at the front door.

To his surprise it's Mari.

" _Shall I go let her in Master Bruce?"_

Bruce turns around in his chair.

" _Yes, please Alfred."_

Alfred shakes his head. He still couldn't believe that Bruce had allowed himself to get mixed up in an untruthful affair. He knew he had raised him better than this, but now he has his doubt about his parenting. Alfred didn't know whether he should continue to drop hints to Bruce, telling him that this relationship is wrong, or just embrace it. After all, there must be something there if Bruce is willing to cheat, willing to complicate his life, and even possibly lose friendships. Alfred couldn't answer his question, but one thing for sure is that the relationship however scandalous it may seem has done wonders for Bruce. He's seems happier, which is a shock because happiness isn't one of the moods he frequently uses.

 **The front door …**

Mari was nervous. After watching Bruce take a beating several times on the news she could barely hold her concern for him in front of John. What am I doing… is the question she keeps asking herself. John hasn't cheated in months and is more dedicated to their relationship more than ever, yet she was still fooling around with Bruce.

The door slowly opens, it's Alfred.

" _Hello, Ms. McCabe, what brings you here today?"_ Alfred asks her with a smile on his face.

He looks at her and sees worry in her eyes.

She bites her lower lip, trying to stop tears from forming.

" _I came to see if Bruce is ok, is it okay if I come in."_ Distress is present in her voice.

Alfred nods in agreement and moves aside to let her in.

 **The Batcave …**

Bruce was still trying to piece together today's current events. He didn't know how or why, but the Joker was behind this and he was going to stop it. Bruce is almost consumed by rage, but Mari present brings him back.

Bruce turns around to see Mari standing beside Alfred, she looks relieved. He stands to his feet and clumsily walks over to her. By this time, Alfred had left the room.

Before Bruce could say anything Mari surprises him with a hug.

Bruce smirks and returns the hug.

" _Someone missed me."_ Bruce playfully says to Mari.

She holds him a little longer before letting go.

" _I saw on the news that you got hurt pretty bad and…" Mari is words are paused by a kiss from Bruce's chapped lips._

Though the kiss was rough Mari was content that Bruce was alright and walking around.

She pulls away from his kiss.

" _Are you harmed in anyway?"_

She begins to examine him as if she had a medical degree.

He shrugs her off.

" _I'm fine, no need to worry."_ Bruce smiles at her before bring her back in for another kiss. And this time Mari doesn't bother to interrupt it.

 **Somewhere flying over Gotham…**

Clark was on his way to the Batcave. He didn't feel right leaving Bruce alone in his current condition because he knew the man would never rest. In his hand, Clark grab some medical supplies from home just in case Bruce had none, books for himself, and ruins left over from the fight. He plans to use Bruce's database to figure out who was behind it.

Clark had finally arrived at the mansion and is welcomed in by Alfred. He hopes to see Bruce resting in his bed when he got there, but as he thought …. Bruce was downstairs doing research.

Clark makes his way to the Batcave.

 **Back in the Batcave...**

It seemed like the two had been making out forever.

Mari was half dressed and Bruce had his hands down her pants (the good hand).

Has the two furiously tasted each other, Clark was making his way to the hidden stairway.

Bruce uses one hand to lift Mari onto the keyboard of the Batcomputer, making sure to never break lip contact. Mari pulls herself closer to him, holding him tighter. With his good hand he reaches in his belt and grabs a batarang. Mari looks at him in lust fill confusion, but before she could question him, the batarang came down between her breast, slashing off her bra. This caused Mari's lust for Bruce to intensify. He then threw the batarang behind him and focused his attention elsewhere. Bruce, though one handed at the moment, uses one hand to pull her down by her left thigh as he uses his leg to separate Mari legs.

He draws his attention back to her torso and he begins to massage her breast. Mari leans back up for a kiss. She begins to help the injured man remove himself from his pants.

" _You go commando in the Batsuit?"_ She chuckles as she asks him.

Bruce smirks, but gives no explanation.

The two continue two continue to passionately kiss. Bruce using his good hand, slides her panties to the side, massage her wet area, while Mari grabs tighter onto Bruce's butt.

Clark is on his way downstairs and into the Batcave...

Bruce could tell Mari was ready by the wetness that coated his keyboard and his fingers. He takes his fingers out and places his hand around his shafts, giving it a few strokes before entering Mari. She let's out a loud moan.

Clark is alarmed.

" _What was that? Sounds like someone is in pain. I hope Bruce is ok."_ The boy scout picks up his pace.

Mari continues to moan in absolute bliss and pleasure as Bruce pushes himself in and pulls himself out of her. She watches him for a second before throwing her head back in intense pleasure. With every stroke Mari becomes louder and louder, while Clark gets closer.

Bruce places her legs around his neck to give Mari deeper pleasure, Mari screams in pleasure. The scream is so loud that Clark is now able to make out what's going on in the Batcave.

" _Bruce … stop it's to much."_ Mari conveys that the pleasure is too much for her to handle.

Bruce doesn't listen. Instead he turns is fast strokes into slow deep strokes. This Mari grab her breast and massage them adding on to her pleasure.

Bruce smirks had he is enjoying the show. Mari's body was in perfect sync with his. He watches her facial expressions go from pain to pleasure in minutes. Bruce could tell she was close, but he wanted to prolong the experience, so he pulled out.

Mari let out a gasp as she watches him pull out and sit down with his head between her legs.

With his good hand, Bruce pulls her down farther.

Mari holds onto the slides on the desk to keep her up.

Bruce using the same hand to finally remove her last piece of clothing, her underwear.

He starts by kissing her inner thigh and making his way down to her wetness.

Mari, still holding the computer desk manages to use one hand to grab Bruce head.

She starts to moan as Bruce finds his way to her clit. He proceeds to lick, kiss, and suck her womanhood.

Mari can no longer contain herself. She let's out a series of moans that could be heard throughout the cave.

Bruce adds to her pleasure by using his good hand to finger her as he pleasures her with is mouth.

Mari begins to grind against his face as she feels herself getting closer to climax once again. Her legs tighten around his head and before she knows it Bruce stops.

She looks at him, breathing heavy.

Bruce attempts to continue, but she stops him.

" _Is there something wrong?"_ Bruce is confused by her gesture.

Mari shakes her head before getting up and off the computer desk, Bruce watches. She walks around him and searches for something to wear.

Bruce still sits in his chair confused.

After searching for something to wear and realizing there was nothing to wear, Mari becomes frustrated.

She turns to Bruce.

" _Why are we doing this?"_ She asks him as she attempts to cover her naked body.

Bruce, now realizing she was no longer in the mood, he hands her his cape to cover herself.

She catches it and wraps it around shoulder, covering her body.

Bruce sighs as be struggles to fix himself. He attempts to search for the answer, but he couldn't find one. He knew how he felt about her, but he knew how complicated things would be if they were to _date._

But instead of confessing his true emotions towards her, he just looks at her.

Mari's eyes are fill with regret.

" _Bruce, It's my fault. I was upset with John and instead of talking it out I wanted to get even. And now, now I'm no better than him. I feel horrible about all of this,"_ she says as she begins to cry.

Bruce becomes concerned and rushes to console Mari. He attempts to wrap his arms around her, but she pushes him away.

" _No, don't touch me."_ She snatches away from him.

Bruce is surprised by her new found anger.

He glares at her.

" _You should leave."_ Bruce says to her as he points to the way out.

Bruce bites his lips realizing how harsh he was to her.

Mari looks him in the eyes before disappearing towards the exist of the cave. As she makes her way to the hidden stairway out of the cave… She bumps into Clark.

Mari grabs the cape around her, tighter.

Clarks was shocked.

It was Mari and she was wrapped in Bruce's cape. Before he could question her, she slightly moves him out of the way and disappears up the stairway.

Clark shakes his head in confusion before resuming his journey into the Batcave.

 **Mari is gone…**

Clark finally reached Bruce.

Bruce sat in his chair, facing the monitor, but there was nothing on the screen.

" _Bruce…Is everything ok?"_ Clark makes his way closer to Bruce.

Clark sits down next to Bruce.

" _Bruce? I just say Mari half – naked. What in the hell is going on between you two."_ He questions his injured friend again.

No response.

" _Bruce."_

No response.

" _Bruce?"_ Clark places his hand on Bruce's left shoulder.

Bruce looks over at Clarks hand on his shoulder.

" _Mari and I_ _ **were**_ _seeing each other."_

Clark narrows his eyes in confusion.

" _ **Were?**_ _"_ Clark attempts to get Bruce to clarify.

Bruce returns his attention to the monitor.

" _We were involved for the past few months, but she ended."_

Clark can sense the sadness in his voice.

" _Which is a good thing because she is with John."_ Clark says in a firm voice.

Bruce chuckles in sadness.

" _Yea it would be if I didn't love her."_ Bruce begins to research the series of events that landed him with a broken hand.

Clark couldn't believe his ears. His dear friend, Bruce just informed him that he is in fact in love with another man's woman. Though he was happy to hear Bruce has finally found someone he considers to be his "soulmate", Mari's heart was taken by another. Clark was torn, on one hand he wants to be happy for Bruce because he understands how much this means to him and how hard it must have been to come into terms with such emotions; but one the other hand, John was also Clarks friend, though the two weren't as close as Batman and him, John was the first one to "fall" in love with Mari. Clark didn't know how to approach the new information that was just revealed to him.

Clark watches Bruce type furiously on his keyboard. He could tell that Bruce was ashamed and probably upset by the situation he had gotten himself into.

" _Bruce, if that's really how you feel I think you should go for it."_ Clark leans back in his chair after expressing his thoughts on the situation.

Bruce stops typing for a moment.

" _You think so?"_ Bruce's is shocked by the boycott's advice.

Clark leans forward, placing his elbows on his mid – thigh before rubbing the back of his neck.

" _I mean, they have been having problems lately and you know he's interested in Shayera, he just won't admit it out of fear he'll break Mari's heart."_ Clark scratches he ear before returning his attention to Bruce.

Bruce glares over to the man.

" _You're saying, I should break them up for good?"_ Batman raises his left eyebrow at the suggestion.

Clark narrows his eyes as if he were thinking.

" _That's exactly what I am saying Bruce besides if she wasn't interested you wouldn't have gotten a chance to cheat with her."_ Clark smirks before replying in a cheeky manner.

Bruce chuckles in agreement.

Clark looks down to see Bruce's fractured had.

" _Now, let's fix that hand."_

 **Mari and John's place…**

Mari was ashamed of herself, she had been openly cheating with Bruce for a silly reason. She felt sick to her stomach, so sick she felt like throwing up. Yet, there was another feeling lingering deep down in her stomach creating butterflies and fluttering in her mind. What was it?

She felt bad for cheating on John for sure and especially with someone so close as Bruce, but in these past months she had become fond of the idea of her and Bruce. She enjoyed the times they spent together talking as the laid in the bed after seeking off from missions. With every time, Bruce would share something new and she loved how his brain worked. Mari already knew he was smart, but actually talking to him on a more personally level she found he was much smarter than he is made out to be. The man who hides in the shadows dressed as a bat surprising had a bright personality that match his smile.

Mari begins to search the place in fear John was home to witness her half – naked, covered in clothes she lifted off of Bruce Wayne.

He wasn't there.

Mari looks at the times are realizes it's ten o'clock in the morning, John is probably at the Tower by now.

She is relieved. She begins to undress in preparation to shower. She wanted to wash her guilty away, to wash him away, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

The feeling of want, something she sees in John's eyes every time they connect with Shayera's. Sadness touches her skin as she runs the warm water over her head and body.

The water was soothing, it encouraged her to rethink her life and her relationship with John. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about Bruce. How his raspy and seductive his voice sounds when he would call to her. How chiseled his body was, how his soft lips taste.

Her body begins to react to the thought of him.

" _What am I doing?"_ Mari asks herself out loud before turning off the shower.

She steps out and looks at herself in the steamed mirror.

" _I am with John; I love John…"_ She repeats the phrase hoping to fool herself.

Mari shakes her head at her words.

" _I love Bruce …"_ Mari eyes widen when she realized what she had done.

She begins to race trying to get dry and get dress before Bruce forgets about her.

" _Fuck, how could I have been so naïve."_ She puts on her clothes as she scrambles to find the time.

It's twelve pm, Bruce should be in the tower.

She fixes her hair, her clothes, her mind, and most importantly her heart, so that she can finally express her true feelings to both John and Bruce.

" _Looks good."_ Mari smiles at herself in the mirror.

She buzzes for J'onn to teleport her up…

 **The Watchtower…**

John was happy, his relationship with Mari couldn't be any better. They were madly in love and it seems like they only fell in love two days ago. Though he did still have some lingering feelings for Shayera, he felt as though Mari was the better woman for him. Both were gorgeous, but Mari was a timeless beauty (in his eyes). They were way more compatible with each other, so the barely argued and if they did have a disagreement it was handle without screaming. He grateful that Vixen forgave him for cheating, if she hadn't he did know what he would do.

John was called in early by J'onn to do monitor duty. The others were off doing some "important" mission and he was the only one available to monitor the current events. John kept himself busy by reading articles in the newspaper left behind by the previous monitor.

" _You've been avoiding me,"_ a familiar voice states from behind.

Footsteps trail from the door to John's seat, he turns around.

" _Shayera, you already know why I haven't talked or hanged with you recently."_ John tells her in a firm voice before standing to his feet.

She looks at him before swirling her fingering on his chest.

He doesn't protest.

" _I know, but I need to tell you something important,"_ she smiles.

John lifts one eyebrow.

Shayera smirks.

" _You remember that night you came over? The night after the day Mari said for you to stop seeing?"_ She remains John of the night he cheated.

He sighs in disgust.

" _That was three months ago Shayera and Mari has already forgiven me. Why are you bringing up the past? Why are you trying to get between Mari and I? Can't you understand what me and her have in real? Even though I got distracted with you in the beginning this time, I'll remain focus on me and her because I love her Shayera!"_ He screams at the temptress.

John didn't understand why Shayera was being so spiteful, but he was tired of it.

Shayera face wrinkles up before busting into tears. She tried to keeping in the sounds of sadness, but she fails.

John faces eases up before grabs her shoulder.

" _Look Shayera, you and I are over. Just let it go."_ He tries his best to console her, but fails.

She looks him in the eyes as her tears begin to dry.

" _How can I let the father of my baby go?"_

Confusion consumes John's face.

" _Something that is so far in the future that is may never happen."_

Shayera shakes her head at his remark.

" _No John, I'm trying to tell you I am pregnant. I found out about a month ago, I've been trying to tell you, but thanks to Mari, you were never here or available."_

John heart drops in his chest before setting on fire. He felt like the world was against him, he felt like he was being forced to be with someone he didn't want to be with anymore. He wants to be with Mari, but now he had an obligation to be with Shayera for the kids' sake.

" _Don't tell Mari…Let me do it…this will break her."_ Lantern says in a sad tone before dropping down in the chair positioned behind him.

 **To be Continued…**

 **Sorry for any typos**

 **Please R &R**


	8. Obscure

Obscure…

 **The Watchtower…**

" _Don't tell her? Well, that's hurtful."_ Shayera is unhappy with John's choice of words regarding their unborn baby.

She thought he would be happy, but it was apparent he wasn't excited about the news of her unplanned pregnancy. She felt low, that he didn't care for her anymore. Almost like this pregnancy was more of a _"moral duty"_ than a _"want"_ and this feeling really hurt her.

John looks at Shayera in confusion. He honestly didn't understand why would she be upset by his decision because it was the moral thing to do. The baby was conceived in an affair and to bluntly reveal the pregnancy to anyone would cause an emotional stir. On one hand, the baby is not responsible for how it was made, but on the other hand, the parents were.

" _Shayera you know what I mean,"_ John begins to show compassion on his face.

Shayera sits down beside John unable to stand anymore.

" _Do I? Because what it sounds like to me is that you care about her more than me. If you cared for her so much, then why did you cheat with me? It's hurtful that you continuously seek my out, yet you want to hide me in the shadows because you're ashamed of me for some reason. Why won't you just break up with her and be with me?"_ Shayera's eyes begin to give way to tears, trails fall down her cheek gracefully.

A pain begins to travel through John's body with the most pain festering throughout his heart. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt like a monster, he felt like a punk. His eyes begin to water.

" _Shayera…I am sorry, if I knew …I made you feel … like… … I'm not ashamed of you… It's just that…I love,"_ John is cut off by Shayera.

Shayera's eyes flare up with anger as she begins to yell at John.

" _I know already; you love Mari… You don't need to rub it in my face … Like I haven't noticed it …. I'm not blind nor dumb John … I can,"_ her words are cut off with a kiss from Johns remarkably soft lips.

Shayera let herself get lost in the forbidden kiss of John before breaking away.

They look in each other's eyes and just stare.

" _I love you Shayera, but I also love Mari and I know I can't have both of you…"_

" _You damn right you can't!"_ An angry voice yells from the doorway.

The two look over their shoulders to reveal a very unnerved dark knight.

John jumps to his feet when he realizes Bruce's hostile aura.

" _This doesn't concern you Bruce! How many times do I have to tell you this,"_ John flares his nose at Bruce. Shayera gets up and positions herself away from the two angry men.

Bruce begins to move closer John.

" _It does…"_ Bruce give lantern a nasty glare.

John grinds his teeth before questioning the much older man.

" _What do you mean it does? We all come to work and do a damn good job, so tell me exactly how this involves you or anyone outside of us two?"_ John steps closer to Bruce.

The nasty glare remains present on Bruce's face.

He didn't know what to say. He knew if he said why it was his business…he would expose the affair he'd been having with Mari. What could he say or do that would make sense in this situation.

John begins to laugh. He could see Bruce had no reason to involve himself.

" _What's wrong? You don't have an answer … do you?"_ Lantern shakes his head before glaring at Bruce.

Bruce smirks at the now cocky man. He would be so amused if he knew what him and Mari had been doing for the past couple of months. She'd even given _it_ a nickname.

Bruce gives off a small chuckle followed by another devilish grin.

" _Over the past months Mari and I have grown rather_ _ **close**_ _, so it's natural for me being a_ _ **friend**_ _to be concerned about her emotional welfare."_

John's face is screwed.

" _How close is close …"_ John begins to doubt that the two share more than just a friendship.

" _Close enough."_

An awkward silence falls between the two.

 **Somewhere else in the Watchtower…**

Mari finally realized how she actually felt about Bruce. She didn't understand how she could have been to numb from her own emotions. Her newfound love for Bruce made her realize that what she has with John was not a true relationship. Though some might say the same about her affair with Bruce, but what was just lust had turned into something more, love. She needed to tell Bruce before he took their sudden breakup as something long lasting.

She searches his usually spots, but he isn't there causing her to ask around for his whereabouts which causing slight suspicion. Finally, one of the staff members disclose that they saw him enter the monitoring room and hasn't come out since. No wonder she couldn't find him; she would have never of guess he would be in the monitoring room because he hates monitor duty.

Before leaving, Mari thanks the helpful staff member and makes her way to Bruce's last known location.

 **The Monitoring room…**

" _You can't have your cake and eat it too John. It's either Mari or Shayera."_ Bruce says with a blank expression.

John was upset, he couldn't wrap his head around what Bruce meant by close enough. Does this mean Mari had been hang out with Bruce without telling him, or even worst …she had been sleeping with him? Whatever the two had he was determined to end it…even if they were no longer together because she's his and no one else.

" _I can do whatever I please Bruce…Like I said, this situation does not concern you! It's between Shayera and I…."_ John is cut off by Mari who just entered the room.

She walks towards the men and takes a quick glimpse of Shayera before returning her attention to her two lovers.

" _What is between you and Shayera… John?"_ Mari knows the answer, but she wants John to say it.

John looks at Mari, dumbfounded by her sudden entrance.

" _It's nothing … How about we get out of here and grab lunch?"_ He tries to sweet talk Mari in order to divert the attention away from the current situation.

Batman chuckles at John's attempt to sway her.

" _Why don't you just tell her the truth John…?"_ Bruce insist in a deep voice.

John glares a Bruce before turning his attention back to Mari.

She looks at him with an innocent look on her face.

" _Tell me what John? And why is Shayera here?"_ Mari tilts her head to the side before placing her hands on her hips.

Bruce smirks.

" _If you don't I will."_ Bruce threatens the mocha skin man.

John lets out a loud sigh before answering Mari…

" _I still love Shayera, but I also love you too."_ He puts his head down after repeating the phrase to Vixen.

" _That's not all … they were also in here making out."_ Bruce rolls his eyes when he has flashbacks of what he saw earlier today.

Mari becomes sad and it consumes her face causing her to frown.

" _John…really? I thought we agreed…It doesn't matter anymore."_ She shakes her head at the thought of him kissing birdie.

" _Does that mean you forgive me?"_

Bruce shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

" _Yes, but that also means we are over… John…I'm breaking with you."_

John becomes upset.

" _What … why? You and I belong together. Mari I love you…we are supposed to build a family together."_ John chokes up at the end of his statement, but holds back tears.

Bruce shakes his head.

Shayera is relieved.

" _I'm leaving you for Bruce."_ Mari says with confidence.

Bruce eyes widen as all the attention is turn towards him.

" _What the fuck do you mean Bruce? When did you and him have the time? Better yet… how, how long has this been going on? Does this mean you've been cheating on me thing whole time?"_ John becomes very upset by the news.

Batman becomes defensive.

" _Don't curse at her like that…you aren't any better."_

" _I do as I please… I'm fucking grown."_

Batman shakes his head.

John reverts his attention back to Mari.

" _So you have been busting my balls this whole time and you've been doing the same thing? How does this make any fucking sense Mari and with Bruce? C'mon now the man doesn't even smile, so how is he gotta make you?"_

Bruce smiles.

" _She smiles a whole bunch when I'm inside of her."_ Bruce throws shade before smiling at Mari.

Mari blushes in discomfort.

John is enraged!

" _I'm going to fuck you up, you no power having ass bitch."_

And as soon as John completed his statement … he strikes Bruce.

" _John what in the hell are you doing! Get off of him!"_ Mari tries her best to get him off of Bruce.

No luck, though Bruce can hold his own…John's anger gets the best of him.

John punches Bruce in his face multiple times, with Bruce blocking most of them. Bruce kicks him in his lower abdominal, causing John to lose his breath. The two continue to fight like gladiators.

Shayera begins to worry, she wants to help, but she cannot risk getting hit.

Mari notices the frozen woman.

" _Shayera! Why are you not helping me? He's going to hurt him!"_ Mari cries out to her.

Bruce puts John is a choke hold.

Shayera begins to panic.

" _I can't Mari … I'm pregnant…"_

Mari heart drops and the two men stop fighting.

Bruce glares at disgusted John before getting up and fixing himself.

" _By who?"_ Mari's curiosity gets the best of her.

Shayera rubs her arm before answering.

" _John …John's the father."_

Mari almost collapses, but Bruce catches her.

John stands to his feet and attempts to explain himself, but fails.

" _Save it John…you're done."_ Bruce says as he reassures Mari everything will be okay before motioning her out and away from the monitoring room; leaving John and Shayera by themselves.

 **The Longue area…**

Bruce was concerned for Mari … that was too much bad news for one person to handle. Especially for someone dealing with heartbreak for so long.

Bruce could tell Mari was hurting and he just wants to be there for her.

Bruce grabs Mari's hand in an effort to console her. This quickly catches the attention of everyone in the room. People begin to whisper in the background.

" _Mari, don't worry about it too much. You're with me now and I'll never do anything to hurt you. I promise."_ Bruce says in a reassuring and seductive voice.

Mari smiles as she looks at Bruce.

Bruce pulls Mari closer to him in an attempt to cop a feel, but Mari protest.

" _Bruce behave people are looking!"_ She whispers as she giggles.

Bruce pulls her closer and plants a kiss on her neck.

The longue becomes silent as people stared at the two.

Mari blushes from the attention she is receiving from Bruce.

Bruce smirks.

" _You two look like you're having fun."_ Clark says to the couple as he walks up.

Bruce smirks at Clark.

" _I took your advice."_

" _I can see that, but I'm need your help. We found the Joker."_

Bruce's eyes narrow.

" _And you won't believe where we found him."_

 **To be continued …**

 **Please R &R and sorry for any typos.**


	9. And it continues

And it continues…

 **The Watchtower…**

" _So, are you going to tell me where you found the Joker?"_ Bruce looks at Clark with fire and restlessness in his eyes. Apart of him hoped that the Joker would have stayed gone forever, despite the usual villain mischief; Gotham had been as quite as it has ever been.

Or had it?

If Bruce was honest with himself, he'd realize that he had not actually been paying attention to the things happening around him. With everything going on in his personal life… he was totally ignorant to what crime had been lurking in the air. So much so, that Clark had located the Joker before him.

The pair make their way towards the elevator and made a left into the storage room.

Bruce is confused.

" _Honestly, I haven't found the Joker… I just wanted to ask if_ ," Clark is cut off by Batman.

Brue gave him an intense glare, " _So… what is the real reason we are here, Clark."_

Clark is hesitant to answer Bruce's question.

" _You're being suspended… I wasn't really my idea, but the others feel like you've been behaving a little._ " Clark scratches his head before continuing his statement.

" _I wanted to be the first one to tell you…"_ The room grew silent.

Bruce's face held a glare that could burn through souls.

" _And why am I being suspended… better yet, how am I being suspended? I own the watchtower!"_ Bruce expresses his unhappiness with slight rage.

" _Well, the others concluded that the fight you have with lantern was uncalled for and can't go unpunished."_

Bruce stood blank.

" _Fine… and when can I come back?"_

" _They haven't really decided on a time … they just want me to suspend you."_

" _Fine,"_ Bruce says calmly as he makes his way out the room.

Clark watches him leave in silence.

 **Elsewhere in the Watchtower…**

Bruce couldn't believe he was being suspended for something that John obviously started. He couldn't understand why the others didn't tell him and just sent Clark. Whatever the reason, he was furious by the vote to suspend him from something he _built._

" _Is everything OK Bruce?"_ A soft voice calls to him from behind.

Bruce was tempted to just walk away and leave the person puzzled until he realized it was Mari. Bruce turned around and embraces her; which takes her by shock.

Mari blushes.

" _What was that for,"_ she tries her best to gather herself as the passing heroes chuckle and whisper about the two.

Bruce smirks before grabbing her by the waist and planting a kiss right on her lips, causing Mari to let out faint moan.

" _And here I thought you were upset by the news,"_ Clark says to Bruce as he moves closer to the pair.

Mari blushes even more.

Batman glares at Clark before answering. He takes he attention off Mari with his hand still on her lower back.

" _You don't need to worry about me Clark,"_ Bruce says calmly as his hand begins to move slowly towards Mari's butt.

She wiggles to shoo his advances away.

Bruce gives her the side eye before returning his attention to Clark.

" _So… you're ok with everything?"_ Clark is relieved to see Bruce is not harboring any hard feelings about the suspension.

" _It's fine Clark,"_ he says with a low tone as he gently pushes Mari to start walking.

Mari takes the hint and begins walking towards the hall with Bruce following closely behind her.

" _He is definitely upset,"_ Clark thought to himself as he watches the couple quickly disappear into Mari's room.

 **Mari's room…**

" _What was that about? Did Clark tell you where the Joker was located?"_

" _No… not exactly,"_ Bruce sighs as he takes his cowl off, revealing a tiresome expression before collapsing on the bed.

Mari chuckles before joining him on the bed.

 _Sighs…_

" _So… what happened?"_ Mari asks as she rolls over the face the demasked Batman.

" _I got suspended."_

" _I didn't know you could suspended from the league… for how long?"_

" _Haven't given me a date…"_

" _What will you do in the meantime?"_

" _I'm going to focus my efforts into locating the Joker."_

Mari rolls over and looks up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but feel the whole situation was her fault. Everything was a mess, John trying to fight Bruce, Bruce getting suspended, and everyone looking at her like she's some sort of _slut_ whenever she's around Bruce.

 _Sighs..._

" _There's something bothering you,"_ Bruce says as he looks over to Mari.

Mari looks over to him before sitting up and rubbing her hair back into place.

" _Everything is fine Bruce,"_ Mari looks down and smiles at him.

Mari brushes her hair into place and fixes her uniform. She attempts to lift off the bed, but is the stopped by the force of Bruce's arm.

" _And where are you going?"_ He asks her as he pulls her back down to him.

Mari blushes before replying, _"Nowhere."_

Bruce smiles before bringing Mari closer for a kiss.

Mari rejects him before looking up at the door.

" _We shouldn't… we're at work and the doors don't really lock,"_ she explains as she tries to wiggle away from him.

He pulls her back and brings her closer.

" _I doubt anyone will walk in,"_ Bruce insist as he begins to kiss on Mari's neck.

Before Mari knew it, he was on top her, removing his suit top. This brought delight to her eyes because she had originally thought he wore a one piece. Mari raised her hands to feel on his abs as he removes the shirt from around his head, throwing it on the chair.

Bruce lowered himself down for another kiss, a slow and passionate one. The pair begin to get lost in the pleasure of each other's lips. As they kiss, Bruce begins to run his hand down her thighs, aiming for her sweet spot. He begins to massage her moist area with his thumb, sending her into waves of pleasure.

Mari tilts her head back and closes her eyes as she is consumed in pleasure, leaving Bruce mouth to kiss elsewhere. He beings to kiss her neck leaving behind marks when he applies pressure and trails down to her breast, wrapping his mouth around her left nipple.

" _Awhhhh…Bruce,"_ She moans out loudly.

Bruce lets her nipple graze through his teeth before letting it go completely. She looks down at him confused by the sudden halt in pressure.

" _For someone worrying about being catch… you sure are making a lot of noises,"_ he chuckles playfully.

Mari blushes.

" _What can I say? I'm enjoying myself,"_ she bites her lips before taking her left hand and gently pushing Bruce's head downward.

Bruce smirks and continues where he left off…

 **The Medical lab…**

" _I can't believe he hit you like that,"_ Shayera said as she helped dress John's womb.

Bruce left him with a busted lip, black eye, and a bruised neck. John was stupid to even think he could out match Batman in h2h combat.

Shayera makes her way to his swollen lips and places a cotton ball filled with medicine on the cut below his lips.

" _He didn't have to hit you so hard these cuts are nasty,"_ she says as she leans over and kissing him on the lips hoping to brighten his mood.

On the first kiss, his didn't move nor respond, but she leaned in to give him a second and he shrugged her off.

" _Not now Shayera…Not now,"_ John says in an annoyed tone.

Shayera is overcome with sadness as she watches him reject her.

" _Fine…"_ She gets up and leaves John to himself. He does nothing to stop her.

Before Shayera could fully leave the medical lab, she was stopped by the other founders. Wonder Woman, J'onn, Flash, and Superman had all come to figure out what exactly happened between John and Bruce. They had only been notified by the watcher tower staff of a brawl between Lantern and Batman, but they didn't know why.

The group gathered around John's hospital bed.

Superman leads the investigation…

" _So, what actually happened between you and Bruce?"_

John's looks at them before turning his attention back onto the floor.

" _John, tell us… What did you say to Bruce to make him attack you like this?"_ Diana shows concern for her teammate.

John shakes his head and keeps quiet in the hopes they would go away.

" _John, you need to tell us…"_

Shayera opens her mouth getting ready to expose Bruce and all that happened, but she was stop by Lanterns confession.

" _I threw the first punch."_

All the members face gave way to shock.

Superman shakes his head in disbelief before asking John…

" _Why did you do that?"_

The members' eyes seem to draw closer.

" _He's been sleeping with Mari…"_ John says has he wipes the back of his head.

" _OMG!"_ Flash could not contain his amusement.

Wonder woman buried her face in her lap.

J'onn… _"That is very unfortunate…"_

" _I can understand how upsetting this ordeal could be, but you had it coming."_ Superman expresses his bias towards Batman's newly found relationship.

John narrowed his eyes at Clark.

" _What do you mean… I had it coming."_

Everyone's attention focuses on Clark.

" _You and Shayera have been seeking around… She's also pregnant,"_ Clark explains.

Shayera gasps for air, feeling as though a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

J'onn turns stands up and makes his way to the exit realizing they had suspended the wrong person.

" _J'onn, where are you going?"_ Clark calls to him.

He looks backs to the group.

" _To unsuspend Batman…"_ He continues to walk towards the exit, the others take note and follow him.

 **Back to Mari's room…**

Both Bruce and Mari were naked, grinding against each other to reach climax soon. Muffled sounds escape from the pillow as Mari moan in sheer pleasure while Bruce plows her from behind.

With each thrust, Bruce goes deeper and deeper, sending Mari into earthquakes of pleasure. Out of fear, he was near, Bruce removes himself from inside of her and flips her over on her back. Mari watches him in amusement, not sure what he is going to next. She watches him wipe the sweat off his face as he breathes deeply. She could see the sweat trail down his body as he folds her legs up like mountains and part them like the sea.

Bruce smirks and licks his lips before diving in face first.

Bruce began to tease every aspect of her clit with his tongue making sure to leave nothing out. He started from the top and worked down to the bottom, making Mari twitch at every moment.

The pleasure becomes too much causing Mari to run, but Bruce catches her, pulls her back to him, and forces her to wrap her legs around his neck. He continues to assault her sweet spot with his tongue, growing harder at every moan Mari lets out. Her legs tighten around his head and he could tell she was near.

 **On the other side of the door…**

" _Are you sure his in here?"_ Flash asks the staff that led them to Bruce's last known whereabouts.

" _Yea, I'm sure,"_ the staff said before leaving.

" _Let's do this,"_ Flash says before reaching for the open button.

" _Shouldn't we knock first?"_ Clark suggests.

Flash rolls his eyes at the Boy Scout.

" _If they didn't want anyone to come in, they would have locked the door."_

" _True, but the doors don't actually lock."_

" _Then they probably are just hanging out in there are something …"_

Flash press the button ordering the door to open. The league members, excluding John and Shayera, walk in and the door closes behind them.

They look around and see nothing in the kitchen or front room.

 **Catching up with Bruce and Mari…**

Bruce continues his assault on Mari's body causing her to whimper and tremble at his every touch. Bruce came up for air delaying her climax once more, hoping to steal one last moment on pleasure for himself. Without warning, Bruce reenters Mari, puts her legs up on his shoulders, and begins to fuck her with in full force.

She could no longer contain her excitement… she let out a pleasure filled scream before climaxing. Bruce continued to grind against her, begin closes to climaxing himself. He took his left hand and began to fondle Mari's sweet spot with his thumb, hoping to send her into another climax. Mari continues to moan and scream for him to stop because the pleasure is too much for her.

 **In the other room…**

" _Did you hear that … I think Mari's hurt!"_ Wally's eyes widen as he hears her whimper in pain.

" _Well, she did try to stop the fight… maybe she got her?"_ Diana concludes.

The group begins to walk towards the noises of pain, leading them to her bedroom.

" _Oh Hera!"_ Wonder woman shouts out before running out, covering her eyes.

J'onn phases out due to embarrassment.

Wally runs away.

But Superman… Superman just stood there frozen, unsure of what to do.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Milk and Honey

_*Milk and Honey*_

 **Mari's place…**

She would have never imagined that one day she would be waking up to Gotham's most eligible bachelor. As she watches him sleep, which she did not think he did, she became flustered with all emotions that ran through her body in that short moment. Till now, she had never been _with_ anyone like this since John and she was not sure how to react. Especially since Bruce was not the same as a "normal" man; he carried himself differently.

Bruce moves, and the covers exposed his scarred but chiseled chest.

Mari began to focus her attention more on his chest than his face as he settled into a more comfortable position. She wondered how someone could bare so much pain and yet continue to fight crime every night without a complaint, especially someone lacking in powers. She looked at each scar, one even seemed to be new and probably from his fight with John. Reminding Mari that, she was not really dating _Bruce_ , but **Batman.** Which was much hotter than the latter, but whose comparing?

" _Are you enjoying yourself?"_ Bruce's questions her as he opens his deep blue sleepy eyes. He had been watching her watch him for quite some time, but did want to spoil the moment.

Mari blushes as he leans and gives her a morning kiss. Then he began to get up from the bed, exposing his bare chiseled butt and back as he walked towards the bathroom.

Mari watching with sheer content as he walks away from the bed leaving her upper body exposed.

Within a few seconds, the shower begins to run and the shower door closes.

She lays in bed for a while, trying to figure out how did he know and how long did he know she had been watching him sleep. _How is that even possible?_ Mari thought to herself as she raised from the bed feeling the breeze from the air conditioner against her naked body. She reached for her cellphone next to her, trying to figure out the time and realized that Bruce was here longer than usually. She also realized she had missed her photoshoot as she looked through all the text messages from her management company. But, there was one message that stood out to her, a message from John.

 **Received at 2 am:**

I did not mean for things to end up as it did Mari. I just got lost and we were having problems…She was just there, something familiar in harsh times. But that does not mean what I did should be excused, so I own up to my mistakes and I want to say that I am truly sorry as I don't deserve anyone like you. A woman such as you. But you yourself are not without blame. As it has been brought to my attention, this thing you have with Bruce has been ongoing for some time and was going on for the last few months that we were dating. So, I don't think it is fair that I take all the blame because you were doing the same thing too. I feel like as adults, we should be able to come together and forgive one another especially given the circumstances.

Plus, though you might think he cares for you…It is nowhere comparable to how much I care for you. It might be nice now, but what will you do when he works all those late hours and doesn't return home. Or when he does return home, he comes back broken since he lacks the ability to heal or withstand most of the things he decides to put himself through? Mar, you know I love you, so please just comeback and everything will be forgiven.

 **End of message.**

Mari rolled her eyes at the notion of getting back to John. Her stomach turned with the idea of replying to the text. How dare he compare his cheating with hers…As hers didn't become physical until much later verse he **cheated** in all aspects from the beginning.

Mari's eyes began to swell with tears of anger, regret, and want as she re-read the heart wrenching text. She could not believe that the man she once gave her heart to would say anything like this. Would do anything like this… Why did it ever come down to this? What did she lack so dearly that he continuously cheated emotionally and physically with Shayera? Though she felt loved by Bruce, their relationship was still young and hadn't moved past the honeymoon phase; while with John, they had been dating over 2 years and even talked about getting married.

" _Why me,"_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the closet and picked out something to wear. She shakes her head in the effort to stop the tears from flowing. Though the nose sniffs cannot be helped.

Suddenly Mari feels a force pull her back into a hug.

" _I was hoping you were going to join me in the shower, I waited, but then I go all wrinkly, so I got out."_ He talks to her in a smooth seductive tone as he holds her waist and kisses her neck.

Mari chuckles as she finds her way out of the hold.

Bruce can tell something is off, but before he could ask…

" _Batman are you there, we need you in the Watchtower asap."_ J'onn rings through his earpiece.

" _Mari, I have to go… I'll see you later."_ Bruce says as he kisses her goodbye.

She watches him fade away as she begins to prepare for the day, starting with a shower. After she was done, she decided to make her way to work, hoping to make-up for her missed photoshoot but those plans were shattered when the league asked her to come in too.

 **The Watchtower…**

As Mari made her way to the meeting room to receive her assignment for the day, she could not help but feel like she was being watched. By both the men and women that crowded the halls of the Watchtower.

She finally makes her way there only to be told that someone else had offered to take her assignment and she was not needed now. This was upsetting as she could have gone to make-up her photoshoot instead of taking the day off for the league.

 _Grr…_ Her stomach rumbles.

 **Watchtower cafeteria…**

The room's air fills with curiosity,jealousy, lust, and hatred as heroes pass by Mari sitting alone eating lunch at her table. She could feel eyes watching her as the gossip and giggled about personal news that surfaced through the league halls. She was not prepared for the emotions that surround her daily hero life after her public affections with Batman unveiled their sudden romance, while she was still linked to John. She couldn't tell whether it was hate or jealousy most people were giving off or were they just surprised by the whole ordeal.

Mari became trapped within her emotions and she drowns in anxiety as the eyes around her burn through her skin, she feels like she can't breathe.

" _So, what is it like dating the undatable_?" Clark asks her as he sits down, tray in one hand, drink in the other.

Mari snaps out of it when she realizes Clark has join her for lunch.

" _Oh, hey Clark, sorry I didn't get what you just said… I was… daydreaming,"_ She looks him in the eyes and smiles.

He smiles back at her and begins to repeat the question, but his mouth had something different in mind.

" _Is everything ok?"_ Clark notices Mari apparent frustration.

She just smiles at him as she begins to pick at the food on her plate.

" _You want to go somewhere else? There's a special place in the watchtower made just for the original seven."_ Clark invites her to eat lunch with her elsewhere, she agrees.

 **Location Unknown…**

" _The monitoring room, is the special place Clark?"_ Mari chuckles as sits beside him, eating her lunch.

He smiles at her.

" _No one likes doing monitor duty Mari,"_ Clark replies as he chuckles.

Mari lets out a small laugh too.

The room was silent for some time as both parties finally begin to enjoy their food. Clark looks up to find Mari smirking at him.

" _What's so funny?"_ Clark asks has he takes another bite of his steak.

Mari puts her fork down, wiping her mouth before answering his question.

" _I wouldn't have guessed I would be having a private lunch with the MOS."_ Mari can't seem to wrap her head around her new-found popularity in the tower.

Clark is flattered by her confession, more than he should be. Before now, he's never taken much notice to Mari aside from knowing she is a model and she was linked to John. He could see why Bruce became so infatuated with her. She was tall, curvy, beautiful, and soft spoken.

Through her suit, he could make out the placement of her nipples and the thickness of her thighs. His eyes trailed down every inch of her as she draws her attention to the monitor then back to her food. Clarks mind began to flash images of her and Bruce together, the day he had walked in on them. He began to wonder what she would be like or how she would taste. After seeing her and Bruce together … it made him curious about being with her.

Clark study her even more from her lips to her hips, back to her hair and with each glimpse he felt the sexual tension between the two rises. Diving further into his desire, Clark felt Mari's gaze and a tightness in his pants.

Clark sudden moves his tray over his lap which warrants Mari's attention.

" _Is everything ok?"_ She looks at him in confusion.

He smiles at her as he tries to hide his sudden arousal.

" _I almost dropped my tray,"_ as he began to adjust himself in his seat.

Desperate to relieve the sudden urge pursue Mari on the computers mainframe, he decides to ask her about Bruce.

" _How are you and Bruce?"_ Clark asks as the need to relieve himself becomes unbearable.

Mari cocks her head to the side.

" _Bruce and I are getting along pretty well, He's nicer than I expected."_

" _Yea, I felt the same way when we became friends … the guy can sure put up a front. I'm honestly surprise he decided to date someone on the team. Since he was so against it when Diana offered,"_ Clark closed his mouth when he realized what he just said.

Mari puts her fork down in shock and makes a screwed face.

Realizing what he just did, Clark tries to reassure her.

" _That was before we started inviting other members to the league, so you have nothing to worry about,"_ Clark smiles at Mari as he rubs her knee.

Mari looks as the placement of his hand before looking at him in confusion.

Before she could question his intentions, Bruce enters the room only to see his Clarks hand on Mari's knee.

Bruce lifts one eyebrow to the scene before questioning his longtime friend.

" _Did she hurt her knee or are you making moves on my girlfriend Clark?"_ Batman chuckles as he walks towards the two.

Clark smiles with relief, yet Mari is still lost in confusion.

Clark stands up to greet the equally taller man, Mari stays seated.

" _A little of both…"_ Clark chuckles as he tries to hide his current emotions.

" _I'll have to watch you more than I would have expected Clark."_ Bruce laughs as he pats Clark on the shoulder, with Mari analyzing the situation.

Bruce turns and looks at Mari before returning his glaze to Clark. _"I'd hate to kick you out, but I have something to tell Mari,"_ Bruce asks Clark to be left alone with Mari, he agrees.

As Clark leaves the room, he gives both Bruce and Mari a smile as he waves bye. The door quickly closes behind him and Bruce sits in his spot.

He looks at Mari as she sits her tray aside and adjusts herself in the chair. She still looks slightly upset.

" _Are you ok, you seemed upset when I left this morning and now you seem even more upset."_ Bruce asks as he grabs her from her seat and places her on his lap.

She looked away before, she looked at him to answer.

" _I got a text from John this morning…it made me pretty upset."_ She confessed in a low tone.

He lowered his eyes in slight disgust. As he didn't liked John much these days, but also it was apparent Mari still had some feeling for him since she was so upset. He felt her sigh as she began to explain the message John had sent to her early today. Bruce sat in silence as Mari repeated word for word what her ex had text to her.

Bruce was unbothered.

Mari stop reading as she began remove herself from the warmest of Bruce's lap.

He protests. Instead of letting her leave her grabbed her tighter by her waist forcing her into a vulnerable position. Mari was met with a smirk.

She giggles as she tries to find a way out of the hold. But still, he protests.

She tries for the final time only to be picked up and placed on the monitoring console controls.

Bruce sits in the chair in front of her and sits back in the chair.

" _Mari, I understand that you a John have some history together and maybe in those times he was beneficial to your happiness. But, now I am here, and I am pretty sure I have done more for you in four months than he has in three years. You should try to let go…"_ Bruce says in a caring, but serious tone. He had grown to really _love_ Mari a lot which was unexpected, but he planned on seeing the relationship to the end.

He gets up from the chair and towers over the sitting woman. He puts his hands on the console next to both of her hips before leaning in for a kiss.

" _I guess you're right…"_ She hesitates before giving into the kiss.

Before she knew it, Mari was caught in another "situation" with Batman, with the door unlock. But, she didn't care to stop it as she was enjoying herself way too much. Here she admitted to herself that she enjoyed the thrill of almost being caught and with someone who is known to be rather cold to affection.

Mari let out a faint moan as she felt Bruce grinding against the sweet part of her body. She let his fingers explore every itch of her body as be began to strategically massage her sweet spots through her costume. His lips trail from her mouth, to her neck, and began to spend quite some time on her breast.

Before she could catch her breath, she felt him zip down the front of her costume exposing her breast and the top of her neatly trimmed womanhood. Bruce returned his lips to Mari lips, softly kissing her before assaulting her mouth with his tongue. He had placed his gauntlets on the console opposite to him before diving his hand into her pants, exploring her warmth and exposing her _weaknesses._

Mari's moaning became more persistent and louder.

Bruce knew he was doing a _fantastic job_.

He continued to thrust his fingers back and fourth within her, taking pleasure in every moan she makes.

She closes her eyes as she continues to moan, whine, and thrust with each of his moments. Almost as if, she was his puppet. Suddenly, his touched stopped. Mari opened her eyes to see Bruce unbuckling his belt.

" _Are you sure we have time for that?"_ Mari says in concern. As it was much easier for her to zip up a zipper than is was for him to put back on parts of his suit. It was also much easier for her to hide her arousal… Well for Bruce…not so much.

" _No one likes monitoring duty…"_ Bruce gives her a cheeky response before positioning himself for entrance.

" _But…. Awhhhh."_ Her words interrupted by an intense wave of pleasure.

And before she knew it, Bruce was grinding away at her sweet spot with the intent of bringing her to the ultimate form of pleasure. Two minutes in, Bruce decides to lift both her legs and place them on his shoulder as he begins to grind deeper in her.

Mari protests as he was going a bit deeper than she was used to, so she tried to readjust herself to relieve some tension. But she was met with the hands of Bruce, around her wrist, slamming them on the console and holding them firmly behind her head.

She begins to whimper louder as the sensation becomes too much for her. Bruce continue to grind and drill away at her sweet spot, enjoying every cry that slipped from her sweet lips.

" _Omg…"_ She moaned…

" _Stop it's too much…I can't."_ Mari face becomes consumed with pleasure.

But instead of stopping, Bruce decided to add onto her woes. He grabbed both wrist with his left had and used his right hand to stroke the bead of her clit. She shrieked in pleasure!

" _Shhh, you're making too much noise. If you continue I'm sure we'll be caught."_ Bruce says in a seductive joking manner.

As things began to intensify, Bruce found himself slightly moaning to every thrust that her took inside her. He felt her get wetter and wetter as he continued to play with her like a light switch.

 **John's new place…**

" _Why do you keep sending her messages John?"_ Shayera asks her child's father in an aggressive way.

She had saw what he had sent Mari this morning and she was upset. Highly upset.

" _Why do you still try with her when you have me?"_ Tears begin to run down the redhead's face.

John could barely look at her as he felt the anger in her eyes would melt him. He didn't know what to do. He loved them both and in another world maybe that would be ok, but he needed to choose.

But he didn't have a choice, not really. Since his mistress was now carrying the child he sought to prevent. He wondered if he had handled the news in a different way would it be Mari, instead of Shayera.

He shook his head.

" _I was drunk… I don't know what came over me. Everything just came at a shock. Getting suspended, losing Mari to Bruce, and now I am having a baby. Everything is happening too fast for me. I won't do it again Shayera, I promise from here on out I will take what we have seriously."_

He picks up his cellphone and deletes Mari's number in front of her.

She is pleased. So pleased that she embraces him.

Which is welcomed with a semi-passionate kiss. Before leading her to the bathroom and undressing her.

 **Back in the Watchtower…**

The remaining seven concrete their efforts on the disappearance of the Joker and other top villains. They have been analyzing their data hoping to find a clue to what his big plan was and why did he need so many villains involved.

" _Would be nice if the Joker expert was here…"_ Wally whined to the others.

Diana shook her head and the notion of Batman not being here, even when he was no longer suspended.

" _Well, he is here but he just isn't in the room. I left him in the monitoring with Vixen."_ Clark explained. _"They seemed to have something really important to talk about since she looked rather upset."_ Clark added detail to his input.

Diana sighs. _"There are some questions we need him to answer to better our search efforts and understanding of the situation."_ She looks at Clark with distress.

Clark crosses his arms over his chest.

" _Well, I'm sure they are done talking now, so lets just go ask him?"_ Clark begins to make his way to the door, but is stopped by a statement made by the Flash.

" _Last time we did that, he was on top of her and they both were really naked. I don't mind her, but Bruce…ahh that's a bit too much."_ Wally chuckles as he rubs his head.

" _I'm sure that was because they were in her room and not a place where everyone can just walk in."_ Clark convinces the others to follow him to question Bruce.

 **Bruce and Mari…**

Mari had finally reached her climax with Bruce following right behind her, releasing himself in her. He pulled out and began to clean himself up with wipes her carried in his belt. He handed her one.

They both began to clean themselves up as they were finally tired of going at it for 30 minutes.

Bruce watched as Mari wiggled herself back onto her suit. He watched a she whined her hips into her pant suits and how her butt slightly jiggled as she moved side to side. He felt himself getting excited once again.

But unfortunately for him, they would soon be interrupted by their friends from work and be put in an awkward situation once again. With Vixen barely zipping up her costume and Batman's lack of a cowl…Clark, Diana, Wally, and J'onn enter the room.

Once the four gathered in the room, they are hit with the overwhelming smell of perfume, sweat, and a tad bit of musk. It wasn't a bad smell per say, but it was obviously the two where up to something other than "monitoring" or "conversation". Which Clark had sworn that was the only thing he felt they were doing. And with a half-dressed Batman, the team knew exactly what had took place seconds before they had shown up.

Superman chuckles.

" _If you guys keep it up, I am afraid we are going to have to sperate you two."_ Clark said in a joking manner as the other three were left in semi-shock.

Bruce grabs is cowl and puts it on before responding to his dear friend.

" _What is that in your hand?"_ Bruce completely ignores the joke.

Clark hands the disheveled man the papers. The papers contained the latest data on the whereabouts of the Jokers and other villains that have spontaneously disappeared over the course of several weeks.

Bruce rubs his chin before asking Clark…

" _This is all we have?"_ He couldn't believe that these things have been going on for almost four months, yet they only have 3 pages worth of data. Even worse, everything in the world seemed to be relatively peacefully, even in Gotham.

Bruce shook his head because within there 3 pages, he already knew 95% of what was written down. Bruce became frustrated because he could not piece together what was going on. His frustration was apparent as his jaw seem to tense up the more he read.

" _Babe…Is_ everything ok?" Vixen asked as she sensed the frustration clouding his otherwise calm demeanor.

He looks up at her and smirks before returning his attention to Clark.

" _Are you sure there isn't anything else? A small clue will help."_ Bruce asks Clark as he handed the document back to him.

Clark paused to think before answering Bruce's question.

" _Oh, there was a small detail left on the last seen before Joker went missing. But it's in the conference room, so we have to travel there."_ Clark motioned Bruce to follow him out of the door.

He agrees as he begins to walk towards the door with the others, leaving Mari behind.

" _I wonder what is going on."_ Mari says as she leaves the room.

 **The Meeting Room…**

" _This looks like it could be a piece of molecular material that dropped off some sort of teleportation devices."_ Bruce concluded as he examined the evidence.

Bruce hands the material to J'onn for closer analyzes and safe keeping.

" _Does this mean they could have teleported somewhere?"_ Diana questioned Bruce.

Bruce lets out a faint sigh…

" _Maybe, but why? What are they up to and who else is included in this?"_ Bruce asks as he finds a seat at the rounded table, the others follow suit.

" _This just doesn't make sense and we can't conclude on anything without have more evidence."_ Diana concluded before drawing her attention to Bruce and Clark.

Wally fidgets in his chair a bit.

" _While we are here I suppose we should have a formal meeting on this and last weeks matters."_ J'onn says as he draws the attention of the other league members.

" _It seems that you and Mari have gotten fairly_ _ **close**_ _and in doing so have caused a lot of distractions. You have gotten into fights and we have seen you numerous of times engaging in questionable activities that are better suited for behind closed doors."_ He looks directly at Bruce.

 ***Batglare***

" _J'onn, let them be, I see no harm in it as long as they don't broadcast it to the whole tower on television. I think it's nice for Bruce to finally have someone he can carry on a relationship with."_ Clark replies to J'onn is a smug way.

J'onn shakes his head in disapproval.

" _I agree with Clark."_ Wally puts his two cents in. " _I think I cool Bats has a girlfriend, even though he kind of stole her from John, but they look really happy together besides that. Anyway, I don't mind the sexual escapades the two decided to take part in here, in the watchtower."_ Wally chuckles.

" _Oh Hera!"_ Diana covers her ears as she storms out the room in obvious jealousy.

" _Now that she has left we can start asking the real questions!"_ Wally leans closer into the table.

Clark shakes his head.

" _So…Bruce…How is it? Is it good?"_ Wally says with a smirk on his face.

Clark starts to laugh uncontrollably as J'onn proceeds to run for the door unable to carry on the conversation any longer.

" _The relationship is going well…"_ Bruce reassured Wally.

Clark finally stops laughing.

" _No Bruce … Is it good…Like the sex?"_ Wally begins to laugh as another spell consumes Clark.

Batman's face gives way to slight disgust before answering the question.

" _You would want to know that…"_ He comments before leaving the laughing men in the room.

 **8:00 pm, John's new place…**

John had fallen asleep next to his pregnant mistress after the two returned home from hitting the town. Between heartbreak, ass beat, and boredom that had taken course over the past couple of the days…he was just so tired. But Shayera was full of energy, so she watched him sleep peacefully. She was happy with her place in life, she had finally gotten back the man she loved, and the child she wanted ever since she saw him in the future.

She was overjoyed, but still felt that John was not happy with all that happened over the past few months. With Bruce and Mari reminding him every time he graces the Watchtower. They were shameless when it came to public affection.

 _Knock …Knock…Knock…_

Someone was at the door. She checked if the stranger's knocks had woken John, but he was still sound asleep. She got up from her bed and answered the door, it was Crater. When she quickly realized who he was, she pushed him away from the door and into the hallway. She slowly closed the door, so she wouldn't wake John.

" _Why are you here Carter?"_ Shayera says as a slight twitch of pain flashes in her eyes.

He grabs her hands, holding them in his.

" _I miss what we had, and I want you to come back to me, please."_ He begs is former lover to return.

Shayera tries to remove her hands, but he has a tight grip.

" _I told you, I want to be with John. So, I will be with him."_ She looks away, unable to braces the pain.

He lets her and stands a bit closer to her, lowering his head before asking her…

" _But what of our child? Are you going to give the baby to him too?"_

 **To be continued…**


End file.
